Un monde sans adrinette
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Lorsque Ladybug et ChatNoir se révèlent leur identité pour augmenter leurs chances contre le Papillon, les personnes sous le masque ne sont pas des étrangers mais ce n'en est pas très loin. AU
1. Chapter 1

Mise en contexte : Ceci est un AU ou Marinette et Adrien ne se sont jamais rencontrés sans que l'un ou l'autre ne porte un masque. Je vous suggère de passer directement à l'histoire. J'espère y avoir tout bien expliqué mais je laisse les explications suivantes qui pourraient également servirent de prologue simplement pour être certaine que tout le monde comprenne le contexte.

Donc, je vous suggère de passer directement à l'histoire et de revenir ici, si jamais vous avez des questions.

000

Lorsque sa femme disparaît, Gabriel Agreste abandonne son fils de treize ans dans une chambre de l'hôtel voisin qui appartient au parrain de son fils et meilleur ami de sa femme manquante : André Bourgeois.

Il lui laisse cependant une longue liste de règles à suivre, parmi celles-ci, la préservation de l'image de sa compagnie en figure au sommet et ne jamais resté seul en-dehors des murs sécurisés de l'hôtel vient en second.

Adrien doit également respecter rigoureusement un horaire de travail comprenant des séances photo, des cours par internet auprès de la meilleure formation privée que son père ait pu trouver et les autres cours particuliers auxquels le garçon doit se présenter sans fautes.

Tout ceci sans que le père et le fils ne se voit jamais. La vue du visage de son fils rappelle trop celui de son épouse disparue à M. Agreste.

Donc, son père le laissant pratiquement sans surveillance au quotidien, Adrien développe son propre caractère indépendant et sûr de lui-même, profitant de toute la liberté qu'il peut trouver. Surtout après l'apparition des akumas et sa rencontre avec Plagg ainsi que celle de la mystérieuse héroïne qui devient sa partenaire et dont il tombe amoureux.

Pendant trois ans, les recherches pour trouver l'ennemi sont infructueuses. Durant ce temps, ChatNoir se languie de mieux connaître la fille que le masque de sa collège laisse entrevoir malgré elle.

Il comprend que puisque leur ennemi peut prendre le contrôle de sa volonté via ses envoyés, il n'a pas le droit de connaître de renseignements personnels la concernant ce qui pourrait la mettre en danger s'il était hypnotisé.

Mais le combat finale contre le Papillon se fait sentir. Celui-ci commet des erreurs et le gardien, celui qui leur a confié cette mission, pense désormais que les avantages à ce que les héros connaissent leurs identités sont plus nombreux que les risques qui pourraient en découler.

* * *

«3…2…1…» les voix combinées de Ladybug et ChatNoir s'élevaient sur un toit où personne d'autre ne pouvait les voir dans la nuit parisienne.

Ils venaient de se transformer, l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux fermés et décomptaient avec le sourire mais néanmoins nerveusement, le moment où ils les ouvriraient et découvriraient qui se cache sous le masque de l'autre.

Le combat final s'annonçait. Le Papillon devenait plus fort mais après deux ans de combat, les héros avaient recueilli plus d'indices sur les motivations de leur ennemi. Ils savaient maintenant que si le Papillon voulait les miraculous, c'était pour les utiliser pour faire un vœu qui modifierait la trame de la réalité.

Maître Fu était d'avis qu'ils travailleraient encore mieux en étant plus proches tant dans la recherche du terroriste que pour combattre côte à côte.

Il avait aussi bien avertit Ladybug, avec qui il était en contact, du danger si l'un des miraculous venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Le partenaire ne devait, à aucun prix, mettre son propre miraculous en danger pour le récupérer. Qui sait ce que le Papillon pourrait faire d'une force pareille? Il en allait de la survie de l'humanité.

C'était, selon le vieux sage, le moment idéal pour qu'ils se révèlent leurs secrets. Il leur faudrait probablement un moment pour s'ajuster à ces révélations et apprendre à se connaître sans les masques afin d'être prêt pour les affrontements. Ils devaient aplanir les différents éventuels et augmenter leur confiance mutuelle en se connaissant davantage.

De plus, il y avait peu de chance que le Papillon réussisse à akumatiser l'un d'entre eux dans la période de temps qu'il lui restait pour cibler des civiles avant que les héros ne l'affronte face à face. L'attaque du Papillon était imminente tous les indices le laissait supposer.

Elle eut un réflexe de recule mais son sourire s'épanouie.

Ses yeux à lui s'élargirent mais son sourire se transforma en rictus, comme s'il venait d'entendre une bonne blague.

«Salut! Je m'appelle Adrien.» joua-t-il en tendant sa main à sa Lady.

«Oui, je sais!» roula des yeux Marinette, répondant tout de même à la salutation et prenant sa main. «J'ai vu la publicité, t'en fait pas! Et je me rappelle t'avoir sauvé quelques fois, aussi. Tu as un fanclub plutôt émotif qui font de bonnes victimes pour le Papillon.»

«Tu es toujours là pour moi, ma Lady. Tu es formidable!» remercia-t-il.

«Et toi, tu, tu te rappelles de moi?» demanda-t-elle plus timidement.

«Bien sûr, Marinette!» la rassura-t-il sincèrement. «Franchement, il n'y avait que toi pour penser à tous ses plans géniaux comme être à la fois l'appât et le chasseur pour capturer le Dessinateur! Désolé d'avoir fait semblant de ne pas me rappeler de toi lorsqu'on s'est parlés sur ton balcon. En vérité, je n'aurais jamais pu t'oublier, je jouais simplement un peu. Pour mettre un peu de distance. Enfin, comme tu es Ladybug, tu dois comprendre ce que je veux dire.»

Elle rigola et il poursuivit avec chaleur : «Tes parents sont vraiment formidables, je te comprends de ne pas avoir voulu risquer leurs vies en me dévoilant ton identité plus tôt. Je ne pourrais jamais m'en prendre à eux.» lui assura-t-il sincèrement, « même akumatisé. »

Il avait croisé le couple quelques fois en tant que super-héros et une fois en tant qu'Adrien et à chaque fois, ils lui avaient semblé bons, généreux et courageux.

«Oui, ils sont merveilleux. Un peu trop pour calmer mon sens de la culpabilité parfois. Je déteste devoir leur mentir pour les rassurer sur ma sécurité. Mais, ta famille à toi…» s'inquiéta-t-elle avant de s'arrêter.

«Bah, qu'importe que quelqu'un s'en prenne à Chloé pour m'atteindre ou pour se venger de quelque chose qu'elle aurait dit, la meilleure option dans son cas, reste d'apprendre à courir vite!»

La famille d'Adrien et donc de son ChatNoir était un vrai désastre. Dire qu'il affrontait la même chose qu'elle mais sans aucun soutien familiale ou amical!

Depuis la disparition de sa femme, le grand designer ne supportait plus de voir le visage de son fils qui la lui rappelait trop. Heureusement pour lui qu'il ne sortait jamais : la ville était tapissée de ce visage lumineux et c'était lui-même qui en était la cause. M. Agreste avait remplie la ville de l'image publicitaire de sa progéniture.

Mais même si Adrien était pratiquement laissé à lui-même à l'exception de Chloé, et qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait à l'intérieur des murs du Grand Paris où il vivait enfermé, n'en sortant que pour des séances photos à la compagnie Agreste ou ses cours d'escrime, les fans, et autant les hommes que les femmes, étaient légions.

Il n'était pas rare qu'il soit assaillie et bousculé par des admirateurs cherchant à prendre une photo de lui ou à lui voler un morceau de ses vêtement lorsqu'il mettait un orteil à l'extérieur.

Adrien craignait le jour où une femme (ou même pire, un homme) réussirait finalement à lui voler un baiser.

Adrien évitait donc de s'aventurer dans les rues au hasard. Mais, bien sûr, lorsqu'il devenait ChatNoir, il pouvait sortir et faire ce qui lui plaisait. Il était plus facile pour lui de s'évader avec des pouvoirs. S'il n'avait pas été un super-héros, il serait tombé malade de ne jamais voir le soleil et respirer le grand air.

Seulement, cette façon de vivre n'apportait pas vraiment de compagnie à Adrien. Le Maire Bourgeois travaillait beaucoup et quand Adrien était en présence de Chloé, celle-ci cherchait à le séduire sans écouter son opinion. Difficile de trouver un soutien familiale de la part d'un de ces deux-là.

Elle rigola encore une fois de sa blague et malgré l'absence de lumière autour d'eux, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Elle n'avait jamais rit autant de ses blagues avant se réjouit-t-il.

«Tu euh, voudrais venir déjeuner chez moi un dimanche?» lui proposa-t-elle sachant qu'il adorerait sortir de chez lui un peu plus souvent.

«Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir mais, comment vas-tu me présenter à tes parents? Ils ne vont pas penser que…» s'inquiéta-t-il. Il doutait qu'elle accepte d'être immédiatement sa petite amie, elle l'avait déjà repoussé si souvent. Mais il espérait tout de même qu'elle prononcerait les mots qu'il attendait d'elle depuis si longtemps.

Elle rougit et bafouilla : «Je- je sais pas encore, mais on est supposés, se rapprocher et…»

La voyant gênée en sa présence et plus timide que jamais auparavant, il la regarda au fond de ses yeux qui fuyaient son regard tout en essayant de le regarder à la dérobé et il la taquina en supposant : «Je t'avais dit que tu deviendrais folle de moi en me voyant sans mon masque!» Il essaya de déposer un baiser sur sa joue qui rougissait encore plus mais, elle le repoussa.

«La ferme, prétentieux!» rigola-t-elle en l'écartant. «Tu restes d'abord et avant tout mon ami.»

«Oui, mais ensuite? Si ma première fonction est d'être ton meilleur ami, est-ce que mon deuxième rôle n'est pas celui de ton amoureux?»

«Zéro sur deux, ChatNoir! Tu dois savoir que ma meilleure amie, c'est Alya!» contra-t-elle parfaitement à l'aise maintenant.

«Pas vrai! La ladybloggeuse tient un blog sur sa meilleure amie? Dis-moi s'en encore! Je veux tout connaître de toi. Tout ce qu'on n'a pas pu se dire avant. Je veux savoir comment tu trouves l'école et quels sont tes jeux vidéos préférés et parle-moi aussi de ce que tu aimes faire pour te détendre, s'il-te-plaît. Je veux te découvrir sous toutes les coutures.» s'enthousiasma-t-il.

« Pas si vite, boule de poil! Moi aussi je veux tout savoir. Depuis ta vie dans l'industrie de la mode parisienne jusqu'aux prochaines tendances de cette automne. Si tu veux apprendre mes secrets, je veux aussi connaître les tiens. » c'était donnant-donnant cette histoire.

Et la conversation n'en resta pas là, elle dura plutôt jusqu'à fort tard dans cette nuit de fin d'été qui avait un agréable petit goût de début d'automne. Après tout, Tikki et Plagg les avaient eux-mêmes encouragés à discuter le plus possible.

* * *

«Allô tout le monde!» salua Mme Penneau en entrant dans la classe une semaine plus tard. La professeure de la classe de deuxième année de lycée de Marinette n'était pas aussi portée sur la gestion des émotions que l'était Madame Bustier, sa professeure des trois années précédentes mais, elle était tout aussi joviale et beaucoup plus énergique.

«Ce matin, nous accueillons un nouvel élève. Entre Adrien! Donc, tout le monde, voici Adrien Agreste qui se join-»

«Oh pitié! Comme s'il avait besoin de présentation! » l'interrompit Chloé au premier rang. « Adrien et moi sommes les stars de Paris! Tout le monde nous adore et ceux qui ne nous adorent pas devraient recevoir des heures de travaux communautaires!»

«Chloé! C'est quoi cette façon de parler des gens? Écoute-toi un peu parler enfin! C'est important d'être plus poli. S'lut Sab!» corrigea Adrien avant de se désintéresser de Chloé pour saluer la jeune fille rousse à côté d'elle qui venait souvent à l'hôtel.

Toutes les filles étaient déjà en admiration devant le beau spécimen de jeune homme blond et musclé qui venait d'entrer dans la classe avec une démarche inoubliable mais les garçons embarquèrent dans le lot lorsque Chloé se ratatina sur son banc. «Désolée, Madame.» répondit-elle du bout des lèvres. Tandis que Sabrina envoyait la main à Adrien.

Aucun des élèves de cette classe (sauf Sabrina) n'avait jamais vu une scène aussi phénoménale! Chloé accepter de bien se comporter, c'était inédit!

Alya, qui s'agrippait à l'épaule de Marinette, était sous le charme. Elle savait de qui il s'agissait mais vraiment, il était tellement mieux en personne avec ce côté sauvage et cette sensualité qu'en photo retouchée et trop propre.

Par contre, la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais, assise à ses côtés, jouait les indifférentes en crayonnant sur sa tablette. S'il y avait quoi que ce soit, elle avait l'air plutôt ennuyée. Qu'est-ce que son entreprenant de partenaire pouvait bien fiché là?

«Ils sont en couple tu crois?» s'excita Alya.

«Non, ils sont justes amis.» répondit honnêtement Marinette qui était dans la confidence.

Mais déjà, Alya, qui ne croyait pas que Marinette puisse avoir des pouvoirs de divination comme elle essayait de le faire croire à la rouquine pour expliquer certaines convictions qu'elle avait sur des sujets qu'elle n'aurait pas dû connaître, levait la main et posait la question d'un ton un peu trop extatique au goût de son copain assit devant elle.

«Est-ce que tu es en couple Adrien?»

«Non.» répondit-il avec un sourire de prédateur. «Mais ça ne veut pas dire que mon cœur n'est pas déjà pris!» et il décrocha un clin d'œil à Marinette.

«Dans tes rêves!» le rabroua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

«Toutes les nuits, ma belle, toutes les nuits.» l'assura-t-il.

«Tu vas me faire regretter de t'avoir un jour donné mon prénom si tu continues! De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu t'en servais!»

«Je t'aurais retrouvé de toutes façons, tu es aussi connue que moi dans ce quartier. Tout le monde t'adore, ma belle princesse.»

«Tu veux bien t'asseoir, s'il-te-plaît? Tu perturbes le cours.» le réprimanda-t-elle.

«Oui, Madame.» répondit-il en faisant un salut militaire avant de prendre la place devant elle que Nino lui avait assuré qu'il aurait lorsqu'ils s'étaient parlé sur internet la veille.

Ils se saluèrent en cognant leurs points l'un au-dessus de l'autre avant de se tourner vers la professeur.

«Et bien, je vois que tu as déjà des camarades dans cette classe.» commenta celle-ci aussi décontenancée que la plupart des autres élèves. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de remous. «J'imagine que tu pourras te débrouiller avec eux pour qu'ils te guident dans l'école. Nathaniel n'auras donc pas besoin de te faire visiter comme c'était prévu?».

«Non, non. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, ne le dérangez surtout pas!» s'empressa un peu trop de dire Adrien.

En plus d'avoir Nino qui s'était proposé pour ce rôle, il était intervenu si souvent à cette école pour contrer des akumas qu'il la connaissait déjà comme sa poche.

Marinette rigola silencieusement. ChatNoir n'avait jamais aimé qu'elle mentionne le Dessinateur. Pour une raison étrange, le minuscule rouquin l'effrayait.

Elle avait tellement hâte de voir sa tête lorsqu'il comprendrait que sur les 23 élèves de la classe, ils étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir d'alter ego démoniaque.

«Hé Marinette?» glissa Alya en chuchotant alors que la professeure introduisait le sujet du jour. «D'où tu connais ce demi-dieu? Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais rien dit?»

«C'est exactement ce que ça à l'air d'être entre nous. C'est un charmeur et un beau parleur qui a pris l'habitude de me suivre dans la rue.» répondit Marinette du bout des lèvres. En un sens ce n'était pas loin de la vérité, simplement présenté d'une façon différente.

Adrien se tourna vers elle avec un sourire en coin : il avait tout entendu.

Bien sûr qu'il avait tout entendu, il avait les pouvoirs de ChatNoir. Et même en dehors du costume ses sens étaient décuplés se rappela-t-elle. Comme elle pourrait maintenant battre son colosse de père au bras de fer si l'envie lui en prenait. Mais, le pouvoir dont elle-même faisait un usage illimité était sa résistance naturelle d'héroïne aux ecchymoses qui étaient inévitables avec sa maladresse. C'était si passif qu'elle avait tendance à l'oublier.

Adrien devait comprendre tout ce que les filles disaient sur lui de l'autre côté de la classe.

Mais peu importait à Marinette qu'il ait entendu ou non. Cette histoire était aussi bonne qu'une autre pour expliquer comment ils se connaissaient.

À la fin de l'heure, la plupart les élèves restèrent sur place et attendirent l'arrivée du professeur d'Anglais - langue seconde qui prendrait la place de Mme Penneau.

Adrien se tourna sur son siège et la regarda crayonner un instant, semblant fasciné par son crayon aussi intensément que si il était un chat qui s'apprêtait à sauter dessus.

Mais, cela ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'il délaisse sa fixation pour se tourner vers Alya et lui tendre la main. «Alya, c'est ça? Heureux de te rencontrer enfin. Nino me parle de toi depuis des années. Tu es la fille de Marléna n'est-ce pas?»

«C'est exact. D'où tu la connais?» fit Alya surprise. Elle savait déjà que Nino discutait par internet avec le mannequin des pubs de parfum mais n'aurait jamais donné sa mère comme admiratrice de vedette qui suivait les personnalités sur les réseaux sociaux.

Marinette écoutait l'échange cordial où Adrien essayait de faire croire qu'il n'avait jamais accordé d'entrevue à Alya. Si seulement ils savaient qu'ils faisaient partie de la même équipe de super-héros!

«Je-e la regarde travailler à ses chaudrons tous les jours en dînant…» répondit Adrien en haussant les épaules comme si la réponse était des plus basiques pour lui. «Elle ne t'a jamais parlé de Chloé et moi?»

«Non, mais je ne parle pas beaucoup de travail avec ma mère.»

«Tu devrais. Si je m'étais vraiment intéressé à ce que mon père fait comme travail au lieu de me contenter de présumer, peut-être que le lien entre nous ne serait pas rompu maintenant que ma mère n'est plus là pour nous donner une raison de nous rencontrer. Avant je me plaignais que mon père ne s'intéresse pas assez à ma vie, mais au fond, je ne faisais pas mieux et aujourd'hui, il ne supporte même plus de me regarder. Tout ce qu'il voit en moi, c'est ce que ma mère a laissé derrière.»

Adrien recommença à fixer le crayon de Marinette et elle réalisa que c'était la troisième fois qu'il y revenait.

Elle releva la main avec celui-ci entre les doigts pour le bouger devant ses pupilles fixes mais il s'empara vivement de son cahier à dessin et se sauva avec celui-ci en main jusqu'au dernier pupitre de la classe que les filles avaient délaissé pour aller parler à des amies.

«Adrien? Rends-le moi, s'il-te-plaît.» supplia-t-elle, consciente que tout le monde les fixait. Comme elle arrivait près de lui, il sauta sur le bureau avec souplesse. «Rends-le moi avant que je ne dise quelque chose que je vais regretter!» fit-elle plus fermement. Elle avait peur de l'appeler ChatNoir tant son comportement aurait été plus approprié sur les toits.

«Juste un instant. Je veux savoir si tu m'as dessiné cette semaine et je sais que tu ne me le diras pas volontairement.» s'expliqua-t-il honnêtement. Et il avait raison, elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui montrer _ce_ dessin.

Il le trouva à ce moment précis. Celui où elle devint affreusement rouge, où son corps prit une posture anxieuse et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en cachant ses yeux sous ses mèches.

«Oh, Marinette!... C'est vraiment… Tu as un talent fou!» soupira-t-il avec émotion en se baissant pour avoir la tête à la même hauteur que la sienne.

Il fixait son portrait où elle l'avait imaginé détendu, en vêtement confortable et avec son sourire de Chat mais sans le masque. Elle l'avait représenté assis nonchalamment sur un toit avec le soleil qui se levait en arrière-plan et un café à la main.

«Tu sais que je t'adore?» demanda-t-il doucement en se tournant pour ramener leurs fronts tout près l'un de l'autre.

«Je t'adore aussi, Ch- umh…» assura-t-elle sans manière «Mais ça ne change pas ce qu'il y a entre nous.» se désola-t-elle.

Maintenant émue à son tour, elle reprit sa tablette de dessin et sortie de la classe pour aller se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Par contre, elle entendit Chloé s'écrier : «Mais on peut savoir à quoi tu joues?» alors, qu'elle n'était encore qu'à une classe de distance de la sienne. Elle passa donc plutôt sa main sur son visage avant de rebrousser chemin.

«Je ne joue à rien, Chloé. C'est simplement la façon dont Marinette et moi avons l'habitude de nous parler.» répondit le jeune homme qui avait repris sa place.

«_L'habitude?_ Mais tu ne la connais même pas! Vous vous êtes rencontrés il y a une heure! Tu restes enfermé toute la journée à l'hôtel. Comment aurais-tu pu la rencontrer?» dit la voix agaçante de la blonde.

Adrien aperçut alors Marinette qui observait la classe depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Elle avait honte et voulait s'isoler mais son sens du devoir la poussait à rester au cas où il y aurait des problèmes.

«Tu as raison, Chloé. On s'est rencontré ce matin.» repris-t-il sans aucune sincérité. «C'est simplement comme ça que je me comporte avec toutes les filles qui me plaisent.»

«Toutes les filles? Mais pas avec moi? Il est où le problème?» fit Chloé secouée et perdue.

Elle ne se privait pas de poursuivre Adrien de ses avances dès qu'elle était à l'Hôtel et réussissait à l'apercevoir. Elle avait maintenant toute une garde-robe de tenues affriolantes qu'elle avait tenté de lui montrer et c'était en plus des cadeaux dont il n'avait pas voulu. Bref, elle n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts pour le séduire. Adrien avait même dû demander au Maire une serrure de porte dont Chloé n'avait pas la clé. Le père avait beau céder aux caprices de sa fille, il n'avait pas du tout envie que sa précieuse enfant se glisse dans le lit du garçon dont on lui avait confié la responsabilité jusqu'à sa majorité.

«Pourquoi crois-tu que je dis toujours qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'en resterait pas avec cette histoire de frère et sœur? C'est mieux comme ça je trouve.» fit gentiment Adrien.

Rien de cette histoire ne surprenait Marinette. Ils en avaient parlé la nuit où ils avaient discuté sur le toit. Il n'avait eu aucun secret pour elle.

«Parce que je veux pas!» fit Chloé en tapant rageusement du pied par terre. Tous les élèves étaient terrifiés à l'idée qu'elle fasse une crise, comme si elle pouvait exploser et se transformer en akuma sous leurs yeux.

Adrien, de son côté, était l'exemple même de la désinvolture. Il avait les mains derrière la nuque, une de ses jambes était remontée pour que la cheville soit posée sur le genou. Il vivait avec de telles crises de façon presque quotidienne.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on dise qu'on est ensemble?» demanda encore la blonde. «Je veux qu'on soit un couple bon! Tu es à moi!»

Adrien commençait à se sentir gêné d'évoquer ses raisons devant autant d'étrangers. «Juste parce que tu n'es pas quelqu'un avec qui je me verrais construire quelque chose.» Bonne façon de dire 'Je ne t'aime pas comme ça', sans le dire.

«Oh, parce qu'avec Marinette tu pourrais? Ce serait complètement ridicule!» cria encore Chloé.

«Et pourquoi donc, selon toi?» Adrien parlait toujours aussi calmement et doucement. Son attitude n'était en rien affectée par l'agressivité de son interlocutrice. Il ne voulait surtout pas que la tension augmente.

«Parce qu'elle n'est pas de notre rang sociale évidemment!» asséna Chloé.

«Réveille-toi un peu Chlo. Les rangs sociaux n'ont plus leur place ici depuis la révolution française. Si tu veux jouer les princesses, tu vas devoir te trouver l'un de ces princes étrangers qui viennent au palace, comme le prince Ali.»

Adrien entendit un petit cri de souris coincée dans son dos et tourna la tête. Il reconnue la petite blonde qui était devenue Princesse Fragrance. Sa remarque l'avait touché.

«Oh, Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne parlais pas du Prince Ali _spécifiquement_. Je ne connais pas le nom des autres. Je suis vraiment désolé.» dit-il sincèrement.

«Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui suis trop sensible. Tu es tout excusé.» répondit Rose qui avait été aussitôt rassurée par sa précision. À côté d'elle, Juleka lui tapotait le dos.

Adrien pencha la tête sur le côté, il se souvenait d'elle aussi, tout à coup. Ignorant le blabla de la blonde qui tempêtait toujours à côté de lui, il parcourut la salle des yeux découvrant qui était qui. Il chercha très fort, mais ne trouva qu'une grande quantité d'anciens akumatisés et aucune véritable nouvelle tête.

Il se tourna vers le cadre de la porte d'où provenaient de petits ricanements nerveux depuis quelques secondes et Marinette éclata carrément de rire.

Il fronça les sourcils et alla se placer devant elle au même niveau qu'elle pour la regarder furieusement, les yeux dans les yeux. «T'as finit de te foutre de ma gueule?» fit-il avec son faux air le plus mauvais possible.

Mais avec elle, ça ne marchait pas. Elle voyait à travers son masque. Son rire augmenta encore. «Tu crois que tu me fais peur? C'est _ça_ mon quotidien.» pointa-t-elle vers l'intérieur. «Ce sera hilarant jusqu'à ce que tu passes par-dessus ta peur irrationnelle de Nathaniel.»

«Il a failli te noyer.» protesta-t-il avec embarra pour se défendre.

«Et Alix vous a tous eu. Elle a fait un vrai carnage et j'ai serré ton corps sans vie contre moi. Mais on vit tous avec elle au jour le jour sans lui en vouloir.» chuchota Marinette.

«Oui, mais…» fit-il avec malaise. Il détournait le regard et tapotait furieusement derrière son cou, rassemblant son courage pour avouer ce qui allait suivre. «Avec le Dessinateur ce n'était pas pareil. Celle qu'il a visée c'était… ma princesse.»

Marinette se senti transpercée au cœur par la flèche de cupidon. Elle n'avait plus du tout envie de rire. Adrien avait-il vraiment des sentiments pour sa seconde identité depuis si longtemps?

«T'es trop adorable tu sais chaton, je t'adore.» souffla-t-elle avant de s'en rendre compte.

Il tourna le visage vers elle et lui retourna un regard vraiment amoureux et ému. Lui aussi l'adorait.

En voyant le professeur d'Anglais atteindre le haut des marches, elle se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à en faire de même. «…Et c'est l'heure d'y retourner.» conclu-t-elle.

* * *

Marinette se sentait très nerveuse en présence d'Adrien depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la classe la veille. Il lui avait toujours fait de l'effet chaque fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré démasqué par le passé. Il était si doux, attentif aux autres et gentilhomme.

En tant que ChatNoir aussi, il était gentilhomme et dévoué mais elle adorait la douceur et le calme dont il était capable sans l'uniforme. Elle sentait toujours son cœur fondre. Son regard vert et tellement honnête lui faisait tourner la tête. Son sourire doux et sincère lui donnait des couleurs aux joues et elle s'était surprise à fixer ses mains pendant qu'il prenait des notes en classe.

Et de savoir que ces deux hommes merveilleux n'en étaient qu'un! Et que cet homme l'adorait toujours autant maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était juste elle? Son cœur palpitait et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le cacher. Si elle ne lui donnait pas une bonne raison de calmer le jeu du flirt, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle rougissait déjà beaucoup trop.

Pourtant, il le fallait, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Le combat contre le Papillon n'était pas terminé. Comme elle redoutait déjà ce moment fatidique!

En se tournant vers la table de la cafétéria qu'elle partageait habituellement avec Alya, elle constata que le grand blond qui ne quittait plus ses pensées y était déjà installé. C'était logique puisqu'il suivait Nino et que Nino suivait Alya. Elle devait se résoudre à vivre avec un cœur qui battait la chamade très souvent.

Au moins, la place restante n'était-elle pas à côté de lui mais près d'Alya. Elle était tout de même face à lui.

«Pas mal comme cuisine.» commenta Adrien «Mais ça ne vaut pas celle de ta mère, Alya.» Il désignait la lasagne dans son assiette.

«Évidemment, ma mère est chef d'une équipe de marmitons et tu manges à la cuisine de son restaurant possédant les meilleurs équipements tous les jours.» pouffa-t-elle.

«Tu sais cuisiner aussi?» demanda-t-il par simple curiosité. Le seul sujet dont ils aient jamais discuté ensemble avant, était la lutte entre les gentils et les méchants.

«C'est pas trop mon truc. Compte pas sur moi pour te faire de la popotte!» répliqua facilement la rouquine.

«Oh non, c'est pas ça. En fait, je commence à ma débrouiller grâce à ta mère mais je me demandais ce que tu aimais en dehors du ladyblog.»

«Bah juste… traîner avec mes amis.» répondit-elle évasive. « La vie quoi! »

«Elle s'occupe de ses sœurs, aide Nino dans ses projets, adore les bandes dessinées de super-héros, aime aider les couples à se former et nourris une obsession encore plus grande que ce que tu peux imaginer pour Ladybug et ChatNoir.» résuma Marinette en guise d'avertissement.

«Vous allez bien vous entendre tous les deux.» intervint Nino. «Adrien aussi est un grand fan de Ladybug.» révéla-t-il.

«Juste la sexy Ladybug, hein? Alors, j'imagine que tu n'es pas de ceux qui souhaite les voir ensemble un jour?» questionna Alya sous-entendant qu'elle voulait savoir si Adrien avait un faible pour l'héroïne.

«Au contraire, je suis persuadé qu'on les verra un jour réunit devant l'Autel!» fit-il, ignorant complètement le sous-entendu.

«Ça n'arrivera pas!» statua automatiquement Marinette. En aucune façon elle ne voulait porter un masque en se mariant, peu importe le fiancé.

«Excuse la sécheresse et le ton catégorique de Marinette sur le sujet.» expliqua Alya à un Adrien qui avait pincé les lèvres en une moue ennuyée. «Elle essaie de me faire croire qu'elle a des dons de voyance en ce qui concerne les super-héros mais, moi, je crois qu'elle est juste secrètement la plus grande fan de ChatNoir et qu'elle voudrait être celle qui convole en juste noces avec lui! Elle devient rouge et s'emporte dès qu'on parle de la cour amoureuse du héros pour Ladybug. Elle passe aussi son temps à le défendre énergiquement dès que quelqu'un parle contre lui. Et je ne te parle pas du temps qu'elle passe dans la lune à contempler les photos que je prends de lui!»

«Carrément?» demanda Adrien en se tournant vers elle le regard démesurément attentif et lumineux. Elle était sûre qu'il ferait la même tête si elle lui avait proposé des faveurs sexuelles. Il était complètement transparent et euphorique.

Elle répondit à côté pour calmer le jeu, tout en affichant beaucoup du sang-froid qu'elle n'avait pas. «Je te dis et je te répète que _j'ai_ des dons de voyance en ce qui les concerne! Combien de fois t'ai-je précisément prédit à quels événements médiatiques Ladybug serait présente et quels étaient ceux où elle n'irait pas? Et le plus grand fan de ChatNoir, c'est ChatNoir!»

Nino et Alya rigolèrent mais Adrien poussa pour avoir une réponse à propos de ses sentiments pour lui. Il se pencha en avant pour qu'elle se prononce sur ce qu'Alya venait de dire. Vrai ou faux?

«Mais encore? J'aimerais bien que tu me donnes ton avis sur la théorie d'Alya. Attends-tu la visite d'un séduisant héros avec qui tu pourrais regarder les étoiles sur ton balcon? »

«Si l'un de tes plans tordus viens de te passer par la tête, je te le dis tout de suite : Ne comptes pas sur moi pour séduire ChatNoir et avoir du coup, le champ libre avec Ladybug. Ça n'arrivera pas!»

Ce qui fit rigoler Nino et Alya de plus belle. Elle lui fit tout de même un clin d'œil que les deux autres ne pouvaient pas voir et qui le fit sourire amoureusement. Cette fille était simplement parfaite.

«Au fait, je voulais te demander.» fit-il en se reprenant «Est-ce que ton invitation à déjeuner chez toi dimanche tient toujours? Cette fois, tu as une bonne excuse!»


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette était installée ce soir-là, sur son balcon, sa tablette de dessin papier 30cm sur ses genoux. Mais même si elle avait dessiné un peu en début de soirée, elle avait maintenant la tête complètement ailleurs.

Elle se demandait pourquoi Adrien s'était inscrit à l'école. Ce n'était quand même pas pour lui faire des avances? Mais tout de même, elle le savait très seul dans la vie.

«Voyais-tu cette veste en monochrome ou en couleurs contrastantes?» la fit-il sursauter. Il était perché sur le mur derrière elle et elle n'avait absolument rien entendu de son approche.

«ChatNoir! Tu m'as fait vraiment trop peur! Tu pourrais faire un peu plus de bruit en approchant ce serait plus poli!»

«Désolé, j'ai tendance à oublier la politesse et tout ce que mon père m'a forcé à apprendre quand je suis en uniforme.»

«Alors, essaie au moins de te souvenir que les élèves de lycée ne grimpent habituellement pas sur les bureaux!» contra-t-elle.

Il rigola de son comportement de la veille et elle poursuivit sans rire : «Monochrome, ton de terre parce que c'est pour l'automne.»

Il arrivait à l'occasion à Ladybug d'amener une tablette sur les toits pour dessiner des paysages parisiens mais elle finissait généralement par laisser ses idées dériver vers la mode. Et comme il passait une grande partie de ses nuits sur les toits, il s'installait parfois près d'elle pour discuter de ses créations avec elle.

Elle savait qu'il s'y connaissait un peu mais, elle ne se serait jamais douté qu'il était non seulement mannequin mais aussi le fils de _Gabriel Agreste_, LE plus grand styliste de leur époque.

«Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé précisément mais, c'est ça que tu veux faire plus tard? Dessinatrice-styliste?» demanda-t-il en descendant de son perchoir.

«J'aimerais.» soupira-t-elle «Avoir ma propre ligne, ma marque et des boutiques. Et oui, j'aimerais être reconnue pour mon travail, mais je ne le fais pas pour la gloire, je te rassure, je pense simplement que je serais heureuse en passant ma vie à créer. Je me contenterais simplement de pouvoir en vivre. Et avant que tu ne formule la question : oui, ton père est mon idole. Et j'aimerais avoir une aussi belle carrière que lui.»

«Je vois…» soupira-t-il tristement.

«Lorsqu'on aura vaincu le Papillon, nos vies vont à nouveau nous appartenir et je pourrai entreprendre sérieusement des études supérieures de mode. Mais pour être du calibre nécessaire pour ce niveau, il faut que je travaille déjà en permanence. Que je cultive mon talent.» expliqua-t-elle.

ChatNoir s'installa au sol, jambes croisées, près d'elle et raconta avec le plus grand sérieux : «Mon père, a épousé ma mère et ils ont décidé de m'avoir mais aussi bien avant qu'après son arrivée sur la plus haute marche du podium mon père n'a fait _que_ travailler. Toute ma vie, je l'ai vu travailler du matin au soir, dix-huit heures par jour. Oui, il a toujours veillé à ce qu'on ne manque de rien. Mais il n'avait jamais de temps pour nous et n'en prenait pas pour lui-même. Il n'a aucun autre loisir. Sa passion, c'est son travail. Et il n'y a pas de place dans sa vie pour autre chose ni pour personne d'autre. Quand ma mère a disparue, il s'est débarrassé de moi à l'hôtel d'André et chaque fois que je passe devant sa fenêtre, je le vois debout derrière sa tablette de travail.»

ChatNoir avait dit cela de façon très sereine. Il avait accepté d'avoir grandie dans cette vie mais c'était une tout autre histoire avec son avenir qui l'inquiétait plus et qui rendait sa voix plus émotive. «Je ne veux plus de cette vie. Je veux partager ma vie avec toi. Je suis convaincu que tu pourrais atteindre ton rêve sans t'isoler comme il l'a fait mais pour cela, il faut que tu le veuilles.»

«C'est ce que je veux aussi. Je veux une vraie vie et oui, ça pourrait très bien être avec toi mais_, il est trop tôt_. On doit attendre. On ne peut pas être en couple tout de suite, c'est trop dangereux. Le Papillon est là quelque part et s'il apprend qu'il peut nous briser tous les deux en brisant l'un de nous… Tu te souviens de l'avertissement de Maître Fu? On doit faire passer la sécurité de l'humanité avant nos sentiments.» plaida-t-elle avec émotion. «Ils nous ont bien avertis, on doit se rapprocher mais sans perdre la tête.»

Il se redressa sur les genoux et approcha son visage tout près du sien. Il souleva sa tablette de dessin et lui dit : «Aimer aussi est un talent qu'il faut travailler en permanence.»

Il se recula un peu et retrouva la page où elle avait fait son portrait. « Il y a des centaines d'images de moi dans toute cette ville. Mais, celle-ci est de loin ma préférée.» Il avait beau faire, l'esquisse l'émouvait encore. «Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tu y as capturé beaucoup de ce que je suis, plusieurs de mes facettes y sont toutes mélangées. C'est le moi le plus véritable que j'aie vu. C'est la preuve que tu me connais pour de bon. ...Et je pense aussi qu'il signifie que tu m'aimes.»

«Je l'ai juste fait pour m'aider à intégrer le fait que tu sois à la fois Adrien et ChatNoir.» répondit-elle.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle reprit la tablette et l'invita d'une pression sur son avant-bras à la suivre à l'intérieur.

C'était la première fois qu'il y entrait sans qu'un akumatisé n'y ait d'abord fait du rangement.

"Agréable petit nid aérien" était la description qui lui venait. Cet endroit était vraiment fidèle à l'image qu'il découvrait et apprenait à connaître d'elle depuis quelques jours.

Elle décrocha un cadre de son mur et en retira l'image pour la remplacer par son croquis.

ChatNoir retourna l'image couleur numérisée qu'elle avait déposé sur le bureau pour la contempler. Il s'agissait d'un dessin représentant leur version héroïque faisant de la danse sur glace dans des costumes de fantaisie. Le décor représentant un carnaval d'hiver était si invitant qu'il aurait voulu que la vision se réalise et qu'il puisse l'inviter à un tel rendez-vous.

«C'est toi qui a fait ce dessin?» lui demanda-t-il.

«En partie.» répondit-elle. «C'est une scène tirée de la bande dessinée que Nathaniel prépare sur moi. J'ai fourni plusieurs des idées de décor. Surtout ceux en extérieur. Il n'a pas le même accès que je peux avoir aux horizons des toits de Paris.»

ChatNoir resta silencieux pour réfléchir. Il ne faisait que débuter sa longue démarche pour comprendre les relations qu'elle avait avec son entourage et les émotions que cela déclenchait en lui.

* * *

Malgré les crises de jalousie répétées et de possessivité de Chloé, Adrien s'intégrait doucement dans la classe. Tous les élèves avaient bien compris qu'il ne voyait _que_ Marinette.

Il avait toujours une petite pensée pour elle chaque matin, comme une rose ou un café ou sa barre énergie préférée.

Il la suivait constamment du regard et même parfois, il la suivait un peu partout dans l'école lorsqu'il n'avait rien de plus intéressant à faire. Bien sûr, au début, les filles des autres classes avaient trouvé étrange qu'il fixe la porte des salles de bain mais, elles s'y étaient faites et comme l'école avait accepté d'ajouter plus de miroirs pour qu'elles se refassent une beauté avant d'en sortir, les disputes avaient cessé.

Et leur flirt était maintenant une distraction quotidienne pour la plupart des gens, même les enseignants allaient parfois les écouter se relancer et certains étaient entrés dans la compétition pour savoir qui serait capable de rester le plus longtemps possible près d'eux sans sourire. Il y avait longtemps qu'Alya et Nino n'essayaient même plus de se cacher pour en rire.

Bien sûr, les filles le trouvaient tout de même agréable à regarder et aimaient aussi discuter avec lui, il se montrait toujours galant et courtois. Et même s'ils avaient été un peu méfiants au début, les autres garçons commençaient à l'inclure parmi eux et accepter l'attitude des filles à son égard, sachant qu'elles n'avaient aucunes chances. Les moins timides avaient même commencé à lui demander conseil pour séduire les filles.

Il était devenu le bouffon de la classe à la consternation de Chloé et malgré les tentatives de Marinette pour le faire tenir tranquille.

Il n'était pas rare de le voir la tête en bas ou bouger constamment ou prendre une position assise à la limite des capacités humaines durant les pauses. Il faisait des jeux de mots sans en avoir l'air chaque fois que la professeur l'interrogeait et il inventait mille facéties pour tenter de séduire sa Lady et pour calmer l'arrogance de Chloé.

Il était par contre si heureux de sa nouvelle situation que Marinette n'avait pas vraiment le cœur de lui expliquer en quoi son comportement si juvénile n'avait pas sa place dans une école de lycée et le rendait facile à lier vers ChatNoir.

Mais Marinette avait commencé à grincer des dents lorsqu'elle le voyait passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle sans qu'elle y soit. En trois ans, elle avait toujours eu sa place à ses côtés et elle avait un problème avec le fait que son Chat accepte qu'elle ne soit pas en permanence près de lui.

Deux semaines après l'arrivée d'Adrien dans la classe, elle arriva dans la cour le matin pour trouver Rose et Alya riant à gorge déployée à une des blagues d'Adrien. Il avait apprit un tour de magie ridicule la veille et voulait absolument le partager sans attendre. Il n'avait cependant pas remarqué Marinette parce qu'il était de dos et qu'elle était arrivée plus tôt qu'à son habitude mais Alya l'avait vu entrer et aller se cacher dans la classe.

Marinette resta fermée et renfrognée toute l'avant-midi malgré les sourires doux d'Adrien et ses baisemains. L'attitude de sa Lady ne découragea pas Adrien, elle lui en avait fait voir bien d'autres. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'une confortable routine.

Sur l'heure du dîner, Alya et Marinette s'assirent à une certaine distance des garçons mais grâce à son oreille spéciale, Adrien pouvait suivre leur conversation. Il n'aimait pas espionner et normalement, il n'essayait pas nécessairement de se concentrer sur une seule conversation parmi le brouhaha autour de lui mais là, il voulait savoir ce qui rendait sa Lady de mauvais poil.

« Alors, tu m'expliques Mari? Tu veux être avec Adrien ou non? Parce que tu le repousses sans arrêt mais tu es jalouse.» lança Alya.

«Adrien est un flirt, un joli cœur avec quelques tendances perverses. Pourquoi je voudrais être avec lui?» Adrien fondit en voyant la moue boudeuse de sa douce qu'il observait de loin avec tendresse.

«Il n'est pas comme ça et tu le sais. C'est vrai qu'être courtois avec les filles fait partie de sa personnalité mais c'est tellement rien du tout comparé aux avances qu'il te fait! Je rougie la moitié du temps lorsque je vous écoute. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse.»

«Tu ne comprends pas. Il passe son temps à charmer toutes les autres filles parce qu'il veut de l'attention. Mais, il est…» émit faiblement Marinette.

«Il est à toi? C'est ce que tu allais dire? Tu sonnes un peu comme Chloé là. Mais c'est vrai qu'à part elle, tout le monde sait qu'il est à toi, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire.» précisa son amie.

«Ce n'est certainement pas une bonne façon de penser d'un autre être humain et j'en ai honte mais, il me rabat les oreilles avec ça depuis trois ans, j'imagine que j'ai dû finir par le croire.» soupira Marinette.

«Comment vous vous êtes rencontrez au juste? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui avant?»

«Il passe parfois à la boulangerie et il se balade souvent dans le quartier. J'imagine qu'il apprécie d'observer la ville depuis les mêmes endroits où j'aime aller pour m'inspirer.» fit-elle en haussant les épaules comme si tout ça était banal.

«Tu sais, tu devrais lâcher prise et arrêter de stresser autant. Lui, il t'aime : ça, c'est clair. Et toi aussi, tu l'aimes. Alors, sortez ensemble ou non mais si ça fait vraiment trois ans qu'il te fait une cour aussi assidue, arrête de le retenir si tu ne veux vraiment pas de lui. Tu agis toujours comme si les hommes se devaient d'être à tes pieds et de t'offrir une place dans leur cœur même s'ils en aiment une autre.»

«Alya, voyons, c'est complètement faux!» s'exclama sincèrement la jeune fille.

«Prends Nathaniel, par exemple. Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait et à partir de ce moment-là, même si tu ne l'aimais pas avant et que tu lui as dit non, tu n'as pas arrêté de lui faire voir des étoiles.»

«Je lui ai trouvé Marc pour qu'ils soient ensembles!» protesta-t-elle.

«Oui, mais Nathaniel n'arrive pas à s'engager dans une relation sérieuse avec lui parce que tu l'hypnotise toujours. S'il arrête de te donner de l'attention, tu lui offres un nouveau cadeau pour qu'il pense à toi.»

«Je suis si affreuse que ça?» demanda Marinette en pâlissant après un silence.

«Tu as écrasé le score de Max pour qu'il te remarque. Kim pense que tu fais partie des dix plus brillantes personnes sur terre. » énuméra Alya avec pessimisme « Est-ce que tu t'immisçais entre tes parents lorsque tu étais plus jeune? Tu as été enfant unique de parents qui s'adorent. C'était sûrement difficile d'attirer leur attention.»

«Je crois qu'au départ, j'ai demandé à Mamie de m'apprendre à coudre pour leur faire des cadeaux. Mais, mais, je ne veux pas être comme ça!» s'inquiéta-t-elle.

«L'important, c'est que maintenant tu t'en rends compte! Alors, accepte l'affection qu'Adrien veut te donner et dont tu as tellement besoin. Il ne demande que ça! Il veut te choyer et te vénérer ! Tu ne seras jamais seule comme tu le crains tellement avec lui dans ta vie. Il semble avoir autant besoin de présence pour combler un vide que toi tu peux le ressentir. Vous êtes parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Et soyez simplement heureux pour toujours et à jamais et présents dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Et arrêtez de mettre toute l'école dans un tel état de stress permanent!»

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Marinette repensait à ce qu'Alya avait dit au repas. Elle avait terminé le travail de rédaction demandé et repensait à ses agissements durant les dernières années. Avait-elle blessé tant de gens? Était-elle aussi pire que Chloé mais simplement d'une façon plus discrète?

Une drôle d'odeur de plats grecques incongrue s'infiltra tout à coup par la porte. C'était étrange parce qu'à cette heure la cuisine était normalement fermée et que l'odeur était encore plus forte que si quelqu'un avait baladé une assiette devant la porte de la classe. C'était très intense.

Marinette n'y fit pas exactement attention mais Adrien se retourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle aussi prit la même expression inquiète mais haussa les épaules de façon plus septique. Elle n'avait aucune explication mais ne voulait pas crier à l'akuma pour rien.

Mais bientôt une musique de la même origine s'éleva sans qu'on ne puisse dire d'où elle venait. Les élèves avaient déjà tous relevé la tête et cette fois, la professeure s'avança vers la porte pour chercher la raison de ce bruit.

Adrien et Marinette sautèrent sur leurs pieds et s'approchèrent également de la porte espérant s'enfuir discrètement dès qu'ils le pourraient si nécessaire.

Mais, une grande partie de la classe y vit un signal et se leva aussi, Alya était même arrivée avant eux, désireuse de ne pas rester enfermée si de l'action se présentait. L'enseignante se retourna vers sa classe rassemblée et leur ordonna de retourner à leur place respective. Mais à ce moment, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et vêtue d'une combinaison blanche et verte menthe descendit du ciel au travers du toit ouvert pour flotter en direction de leur classe. Elle portait une cape à capuchon verte très pâle et tenait un sceptre doré en main.

« Tu ne voyais qu'elle, tu ne la verras plus. » lança-t-elle en claquant des doigts.

Tout à coup, pratiquement tout le monde paniqua. Pour Adrien, Marinette s'était complètement évaporée et pour la jeune fille Adrien n'était plus là. Il en allait de même de plusieurs d'entre eux. Marinette voyait toujours Nino mais ne voyait plus Alya. Adrien voyait Nathaniel mais celui-ci ne voyait plus Marinette.

Rose et Juleka pleurait l'une pour l'autre. Ivan devenait rouge et furieux en criant le nom de Mylène. Sabrina fit une crise de panique en cherchant Chloé avec les mains.

« Que tout monde se calme! » ordonna Mme Penneau avec son énergie de professeure qui aurait dû choisir d'enseigner le sport. « Personne n'a disparu. Je vous vois tous! »

Le regard de Marinette et Adrien s'assombrit. Sans se consulter, ils sortirent leur téléphone et échangèrent un message. Mais sans réponse, ils quittèrent la classe.

Lorsque la professeure cria : « Où allez-vous tous les deux? Vous devez rester ici! » Ils furent rassurés par la mise en action de l'autre mais n'en envisageaient pas moins le combat avec appréhension.

« Tikki, si je ne peux toujours pas voir ChatNoir, ni communiquer avec lui, je vais devoir trouver une autre solution. » chuchota Marinette dans l'un des placards à balai, espérant que personne ne l'avait vu entrer. Elle avait précisément choisit celui-là parce qu'il avait une fenêtre pour sortir de l'école.

« À quoi penses-tu Marinette? » demanda Tikki.

« On va avoir besoin d'une personne pour faire le relais mais ça va l'exposer. »

« Tu vas trouver Marinette. Tu trouves toujours. » rassura sa kwami.

« Tikki transforme-moi. »

Marinette aurais bien voulu n'avoir besoin que de la complicité naturelle entre ChatNoir et Ladybug mais elle savait que ce n'était pas assez. Ils avaient beau former une équipe du tonnerre et communiquer par geste ou d'un regard mais là, il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen d'échanger.

Avec un dernier essai sur son téléphone vers ChatNoir, elle fonça directement chez maître Fu dès qu'elle vit l'akumatisé répondre à une personne qu'elle ne voyait pas. Tout en courant, elle s'étouffa avec sa salive en entendant précisément ce que disait la victime du papillon : c'était à prévoir!

Durant ce temps, Adrien avait atteint le sous-sol de l'école. Il s'y transforma en toute confiance sachant qu'il n'avait pas développé de sentiments particulier envers le concierge qui auraient pu mener à ce qu'il soit invisible pour lui.

De retour dans la cour intérieure, il entendit de nombreux autres groupes d'élèves atteints de la même panique et attira l'attention de l'akumatisé sur lui.

« C'est étrange. Il est rare de rencontrer une super-vilaine qui ressemble autant à une super-héroïne que toi! » Avec un regard clairement appréciateur, il parcourut la jeune fille sans se cacher.

« Je ne suis pas la méchante ici. C'est cette Marinette la fautive! À cause d'elle, Adrien ne m'as jamais remarqué. Il a même refusé mon invitation à venir manger au restaurant de mes parents. On ne dit pas non à la cuisine de Greka! »

« Peut-être y as-tu mis un peu trop d'Anis? Franchement, tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement! Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de vouloir préserver son palet et ses narines! » taquina-t-il en se bouchant le nez. L'odeur de plat grecs commençait à lui monter à la tête.

« Ma cuisine est parfaitement balancée! Adrien va se régaler de nos plats traditionnels! Et il oubliera cette Marinette pour toujours! » assura Greka avec confiance.

Sous le masque de ChatNoir, Adrien frissonna à cette idée. Déjà qu'il avait perdu sa douce du regard et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'être près de lui. Il savait au moins que la vilaine pourrait surement la voir arriver et qu'ainsi, ils auraient une chance de coordonner leurs attaques. Il espérait encore que les pouvoirs n'aient pas affecter leurs versions héroïques. Dans l'intervalle, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de tenir son rôle et de distraire cette fille.

« Peut-être qu'il a déjà changé d'avis? Et si tu l'invitais de nouveau? Je veux dire, je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressembles normalement, mais dans ce bel uniforme, tu as ce qu'il faut pour en faire craquer plus d'un.»

« Où est-il? » siffla la méchante.

« Je ne sais pas mais je peux t'aider à le chercher. As-tu regardé dans sa classe? »

ChatNoir lui fit faire tranquillement le tour de l'école, paré pour agir si elle voulait d'en prendre à quelqu'un.

Tout à coup. La vilaine se figea, semblant écouter un message qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. Elle se retourna vers ChatNoir et l'attrapa au cou, le poussant contre une porte ouverte. « Toi! C'est toi! »

La sueur coula le long du dos de ChatNoir alors qu'il ne savait même pas que c'était possible. Mais comment avait-elle deviné? « Où l'as-tu caché? Parle! »

Un instant, le soulagement traversa le héros, mais l'instant d'après, elle lâcha son sceptre et celui-ci s'enfonça dans le plancher pour instantanément devenir un olivier mature et couvert de petits fruits verts. Des branches pointues se dirigèrent vers son œil et sa gorge et son torse s'arrêtant juste avant de le toucher.

Malgré lui, il lâcha un gémissement.

« Pou-Pourquoi vous voulez qu'Adrien aille dîner à votre restaurant? » bafouilla-t-il pendant qu'il manquait un peu d'air, essayant toujours de gagner du temps.

« Parce qu'il est l'amour de ma vie et que je veux être la sienne! » répondit la vilaine avec l'irréalisme d'une fan.

« Mais… est-ce que vous lui avez déjà parlé au moins? Il n'est peut-être pas aussi parfait que vous le penser. Moi, par contre, je suis le plus magnifique spécimen de mâle possible. Vous ne trouverez pas mieux! Ce serait dommage d'abîmer la marchandise… » poursuivit-il. Intérieurement, il priait sa déesse, sa Lady, sa princesse de venir le sauver. Même s'il avait pu se défaire de l'étreinte d'acier de cette fille, les branches pointues le clouaient contre la porte en grands nombres et lui n'avait qu'un seul cataclysme.

Tout à coup, ce ne fut pas le son d'un yoyo qui répondit à ses prières mais c'était tout aussi bien parce que cela signifiait qu'elle était arrivée. Ce qu'il entendit était Carapace qui activait son pouvoir.

Un lasso invisible tira Greka loin de lui et Carapace lui demanda où était l'akuma.

« Quelque part sur cet arbre. » se désespéra le héros en regardant du mieux qu'il le pu l'énorme olivier dont certaines branches avait percé le plafond.

Carapace répéta l'information pour la co-équipière et ChatNoir tenta de briser les branches, d'abord avec les mains, puis, il tenta de les écarter lorsqu'elles repoussèrent, l'enfermant encore plus dangereusement. C'était à croire que cet arbre avait une intelligence propre et une personnalité menaçante.

« Tiens-toi prêt, ChatNoir! » lui répéta Carapace avec des yeux effrayés et une voix blanche.

L'une des branches partie dans la direction du héros en vert comme un javelot mais ne réussit pas à percer sa bulle.

« Cataclysme! » s'exclama le héros. Devant lui, les branches les plus près se retrouvèrent tranchées près du tronc. Greka arrivait rapidement sur lui. Il voulu agir vite avant que les branches ne repoussent.

ChatNoir leva la main vers le tronc exposé mais Carapace cria pour le retenir : « Attends!…Maintenant! »

Le signal donné, ChatNoir réduisit l'arbre qui redevint un petit sceptre en cendre. Il l'écrasa du pied et un petit papillon noir en sortie avant de disparaître.

Bien vite, une nuée de coccinelles balaya l'école et Labybug reparue aux côtés d'une jeune fille qui lui avait remis une enveloppe plus tôt dans la semaine. Adrien l'avait ouvert pour y découvrir un prospectus et une courte invitation mais n'y avait pas encore donné suite. Il se fit la promesse d'y amener Marinette, Nino et Alya dès qu'il le pourrait.

Il trouva une boucle d'oreille en pendant dorée de la même forme que le sceptre traînant sur le sol et la ramassa pour aller la lui remettre.

Ladybug se jeta ensuite dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle. « Ça fait du bien de te retrouver! » soupira-t-elle avec soulagement.

« Content que tu sois arrivée avant qu'elle m'empêche de te voir à nouveau de mes propres yeux! » lui répondit-il.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement ensuite parce que Carapace venait les retrouver.

« On t'en doit une vieux. J'ai l'impression qu'on a eu chaud. » remercia-t-il ce collègue.

« Toujours là pour aider les potes! » répondit la tortue.

« Bien joué! » s'exclamèrent trois voix alors qu'un point rouge, un noir et un vert s'entrechoquaient.

Derrière eux, un applaudissement retenti. « On dirait bien que j'ai manqué toute l'action. Je n'ai que des images d'un matou en mauvaise posture! J'espère que quelqu'un d'autre aura des images pour mon blogue! » leur dit Alya.

« Quoi? Ça veut dire que tu n'en pinces pas pour moi? Je suis déçu à un point! » plaisanta ChatNoir.

« Tu me vois là? Ou je suis encore transparente? » fit sèchement Ladybug. Il y avait des limites et flirter en sa présence avec sa meilleure amie les dépassaient trop. Mais en même temps, les paroles échangées avec celle-ci lui venaient en tête. Elle devait permettre à la situation de changer.

« Faut bien que j'entretienne mon image de popularité et puis, pourquoi je pourrais pas avoir des fans moi aussi? » lui glissa ChatNoir à l'oreille en se reculant avec elle.

« Parce que tu es tout à moi! » lui souffla sa partenaire avec assurance et d'une voix chaude qui le fit fondre et lui donna un sourire idiot qu'il conserva tout le reste de la journée.

Elle s'enfuit ensuite avec Carapace sur les talons.


	3. Chapter 3

ChatNoir sauta dans une ruelle déserte et Adrien en sortie pour entrer chez un fleuriste. Il se présenta quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir signé beaucoup autographes, à la porte de la boulangerie.

Il avait déjà croisé les parents de Marinette durant les combats. Mais il portait alors un masque et c'était lors de situations d'urgence.

Lorsque Marinette était venue lui ouvrir, ils s'étaient spontanément fait la bise mais ils rougirent violemment tous les deux ensuite.

Ce repas était un pas en avant dans leur relation. Le but premier était qu'Adrien entre dans l'intimité de Marinette pour la comprendre mieux.

Elle avait du mal à tout lui dévoiler. Elle n'était pas une personne qui avait assez confiance en elle-même pour être rassurée par les forces de son pouvoir de séduction. Mais surement qu'un simple repas ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Par contre, la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Alya avait fait un chemin dans ses pensées et les mots qu'il lui avait dit, comme quoi, elle devait d'abord ouvrir son cœur et apprendre à aimer avant de bien aimer en couple revenaient constamment dans sa tête. Ces idées ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis une semaine et elle se surprenait à l'observer plus souvent, cette fois-ci pour remarquer les mille détails de ses attitudes envers les autres.

Il lui remit le bouquet et elle le remercia.

«Bonjour. Adrien, c'est ça? Je suis Sabine, la mère de Marinette.» intervint un petit bout de femme en venant lui serrer la main chaleureusement.

«Enchanté madame, je vous remercie de me recevoir.» salua-t-il poliment.

«Oh, mais, tout le plaisir est pour nous Adrien. Je te présente mon mari, Tom.»

Le géant s'avança vers lui et lui serra la main, Adrien se considérait comme plutôt costaux pour son âge mais la poignée de main de Tom le fit vibrer tant elle était énergique.

Marinette s'en aperçut et se mit à sourire et à se détendre. Elle déposa les fleurs à un bout de la table dans un vase.

« C'est une bien délicate attention à toi d'avoir apporté des fleurs pour Marinette.» approuva Sabine.

«En fait, elles sont pour vous tous.» expliqua Adrien. «Pour vous remercier de me recevoir. »

Tom rigola du fait qu'un jeune homme lui offre des fleurs à lui, mais Marinette le défendit en disant qu'après tout, les fleurs étaient faites pour être admirées par tous ceux qui les apercevaient.

Sabine lui demanda ensuite comment il trouvait l'école et Marinette lui demanda comment s'était déroulé la partie de basket qu'il avait fait la veille avec Ivan, Kim et Nino.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas pendant qu'il s'enthousiasmait et s'animait en parlant avec Marinette se fut le regard attendri que Tom et Sabine échangèrent en remarquant qu'Adrien changeait complètement d'attitude pour répondre à leur fille. Il perdait un vernis de façade un peu froid de politesse et se rapprochait d'elle comme s'il avait peur de s'en éloigner.

Tom reprit le sujet du basket et parla avec lui des garçons de leur classe et ce fut au tour de Marinette de remarquer à quel point son père et sa mère pouvait rendre Adrien tout timide.

Elle réalisa alors une chose. Elle l'avait bien observé toute la semaine après qu'Alya lui eu parlé de sa jalousie.

Qu'il interagisse avec les garçons ou les filles de sa classe, il était attentif à eux, ouvert, doux et poli. Oui, il faisait rire les filles mais elles lui avaient toutes dit qu'elles la trouvaient chanceuse qu'Adrien soit amoureux d'elle. Donc, elle se doutait qu'il ne devait pas leur faire d'avances quand elle avait le dos tourné.

Il n'en faisait en réalité que lorsqu'il était ChatNoir avec ou sans le masque. Et peu importe qu'il porte le masque ou non, il était ChatNoir avec elle et tout à elle.

Elle commençait sérieusement à penser à sortir avec lui en dehors des masques. C'était vrai qu'elle avait toujours prétexté une question d'horaire mais elle savait qu'en réalité, la vrai raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était jamais déclarée amoureuse de quelqu'un était le Papillon.

Elle avait déjà fait des cauchemars éveillés où des akumas découvraient son identité avant de s'enfuir. Elle ne savait alors plus qui courir protéger : ses parents ou son petit ami?

Évidement, si le petit ami en question était un super-héros, ça enlevait une petite partie de l'angoisse…

Toute petite…

Elle ne voulait en aucune façon que ça arrive à Adrien, super pouvoirs ou non. Pas question!

Et il restait le problème que même s'il ne flirtait qu'en super-héros, il flirtait tout de même avec d'autre. Mais comme le disait Alya, il y avait une bonne différence d'intensité entre ce qu'il disait aux autres et ce qu'il faisait pour elle.

N'empêche qu'elle rigolait bien en le regardant rougir et devenir tout nerveux à cause de ses parents. Dire qu'il avait suffit du caractère de papa-gâteau de son père et de l'insidieuse inquisition de sa mère pour venir à bout du discours sans fin de ChatNoir! Adrien avait l'air d'avoir trois ans de moins face à ses parents, il était adorable.

Un garçon dans un corps d'homme voilà ce qu'il était et si elle le voulait, il pouvait être _son_ homme.

Pourvu qu'elle trouve le Papillon avant qu'il ne s'impatiente.

* * *

Après le repas, ils montèrent un peu à la chambre de Marinette sous prétexte de faire le devoir de littérature qu'ils avaient complété sur le toit du Louvre le jeudi soir précédent.

En réalité, ils en profitèrent pour permettre à leurs kwamis de discuter un peu. Plagg était si heureux de voir les cookies au cheddar fort que Marinette lui avait apportés en plus des macarons pour Tikki qu'il se mit à quatre pattes comme un chaton et sauta dessus comme s'il s'agissait d'une proie vivante.

Les deux adolescents rigolèrent mais après avoir engloutie une énorme bouchée, Plagg se mit sur le cas de Tikki et n'arrêta plus de la taquiner.

«J'avais toujours cru que vous étiez un couple?» s'étonna la porteuse en entendant les kwamis se piquer à coup de surnoms. «On pensait que vous seriez contents de passer un peu de temps ensemble.»

«On vous laisse l'amour et les petites histoires de couples!» rejeta Plagg avec dégoût.

Tikki prit cependant le temps d'expliquer : «Les kwamis n'ont strictement que des relations d'amitié toutes différentes les unes des autres. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être en couple puisque nous ne nous reproduisons pas. Nous nous formons à partir d'énergie qui s'agglomère. Je suis un concentrer d'énergie créative. Ta passion pour la création me nourrit au quotidien comme le sucre recharge mon énergie après la bataille.»

«Donc…» intervint Adrien profitant de l'aubaine de rencontrer une kwami qui répondait véritablement aux questions pour en poser. « Plagg n'est qu'un gros glouton parce que je ne suis pas assez destructeur?»

«Non, les Parisiens gaspillent et détruisent suffisamment pour le nourrir efficacement. Plagg est simplement un gros glouton à la base.»

Après une demi-heure à discuter de tout et de rien avec les kwamis, Marinette et Adrien reçurent un message sur leurs téléphones. Plusieurs des élèves de leur groupe se réunissaient pour jouer une partie de ballon sur un terrain vague.

Les équipes hâtivement formées, de huit qu'ils étaient au départ, ils furent rapidement une vingtaine de joueurs à mesure que les amis des amis les rejoignaient et si certains des joueurs de l'équipe adverse voulurent rééquilibrer les équipes à un moment parce qu'il y avait trop de filles de leur côté, Marinette se chargea de lui offrir une leçon.

À la mise au jeu suivante, Adrien qui jouait centre se chargea de récupérer le ballon.

Leur équipe fonça sur le terrain adverse et alors que le gardien faisait des bruits indécents et moqueur qui traitaient Marinette de poule mouillée, celle-ci utilisa la passe d'Adrien et fit un superbe ciseaux si puissant que le gardien poussa un cri de fillette et s'écarta du chemin du ballon qui n'avait même pas l'intention d'aller vers lui.

Elle sauta ensuite dans les bras d'Adrien et lui donna un baiser aux coins des lèvres sous les félicitations de la majorité des joueurs présents.

Ils prirent ensuite leur tour dans le filet, Adrien comme gardien et Marinette à la défense. Alors que la mêlée était plutôt loin d'eux, elle fit remarquer : «Je n'avais jamais réussi un coup pareil avant, c'est grâce à toi, merci!» fit-elle chaleureusement.

«C'est normale dans une équipe aussi soudée que la nôtre, Lady de mon cœur!» répondit-il avec un sourire.

Tout à coup, elle ne sut plus comment réagir, l'embrasser ou lui faire une vanne. Elle resta sans réagir et tout en gardant son même sourire qui lui montait aux yeux, il encouragea Alya qui avait maintenant le ballon.

«Il y a une question que je me posais. Lorsque tu m'as proposé d'aller au restaurant avec toi tout à l'heure quand on était dans ma chambre, est-ce que c'était pour nous aider à nous rapprocher où… parce que tu voulais m'inviter à un rendez-vous galant?» Elle profitait du fait d'être dos à lui pour cacher sa gêne.

«Un rendez-vous, évidemment! Tu ne trouves pas qu'on se rapproche déjà beaucoup en classe? C'était mon but en m'inscrivant à l'école. Mais, je me suis peut-être trompé…» fit-il incertain.

«Non, tu as tout à fait raison. Le rapprochement entre nous depuis que tu fais partie du groupe, c'est tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête moi aussi. Et je suis heureuse de passer la journée avec toi, aujourd'hui.» assura-t-elle sincèrement et avec chaleur.

«Le rendez-vous, c'est seulement pour nous deux, soirée détente, sans tracas. Ce soir-là, je ne veux penser qu'à toi.» assura-t-il avec beaucoup de tendresse.

«Chaton. Si- si j'acceptais d'aller à ce rendez-vous avec toi. Même si je pense toujours qu'une relation amoureuse n'a pas sa place au combat, tu en penserais quoi? De te contenter de Marinette sans avoir Ladybug?» demanda-t-elle timidement en jouant avec ses mains nerveusement, toute sa hardiesse d'héroïne oubliée. Elle avait les joues rouges et était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

De grosses gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber sur le terrain et ils retournèrent leur attention vers la mêlée qui fonçait sur eux.

En quelques passes, ils dégagèrent le ballon puis, Adrien se rapprocha de Marinette, posant délicatement ses doigts sur sa taille.

«Je refuse catégoriquement de me ''contenter'' de Marinette. Tu es trop formidable pour qu'on se contente de toi. Je veux t'aimer entièrement comme tu le mérites mais je suis d'accord pour accepter de ne pas te montrer d'affection devant les vilains ou les caméras. Je peux respecter que ça te mettes mal à l'aise. Alors? Tu acceptes de sortir avec moi?» fit-il avec un grand sourire heureux.

«J'acceptes d'aller _à une sortie_ avec toi! Je ne dis pas oui pour former un couple. Pour le reste on verra plus tard.» répondit-elle mystérieuse.

«_Attention!_» s'éleva le cri de Nathaniel. Kim avait déjoué Nino et fonçait sur eux.

Adrien s'écarta d'elle à la dernière seconde et glissa au sol en un long dérapage pour bloquer le tir. Il se releva et remit le ballon à un des centres.

«Et puis, tu sais» reprit-il avec beaucoup plus de malice en revenant vers elle pour enlacer sa taille par derrière. «J'ai beau avoir remarqué Ladybug avant Marinette, je n'ai jamais souhaité épouser le masque. C'est la fille dessous que j'ai toujours espéré charmer. Tu imagines une telle furie portant un tablier et derrière un fourneau? Ladybug est une guerrière qui donne des ordres et réagit au quart de tour. Je ne voudrais pas la croiser dans une allée en faisant mes emplettes s'il n'y a plus ce dont elle a besoin pour ses enfants en rayon. Par contre, sa maladresse, sa tendresse pour moi et ses blagues lorsqu'elle se laisse un peu aller, ça, c'est le trésor que j'ai cherché sans relâche.»

«Tu sais, chaton. Pour ma part, j'ai toujours pensé qu'on ferait une équipe aussi formidable dans la vie de tous les jours qu'au combat.» lui assura-t-elle avec une caresse sur le torse.

La pluie redoubla alors et on décida de profiter du match nul pour mettre fin à la partie.

«Dis voir, princesse.» lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille encore une fois, très près d'elle. «Tu aurais une idée de l'endroit où on peut aller? Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter tout de suite.»

Elle regarda la trace de terre qu'il avait sur la joue et son t-shirt blanc sali par la boue et le gazon et qui devenait transparent à cause de la pluie abondante. Elle-même portait sa veste habituelle.

«On va chez toi. Tu as rencontré ma famille, je veux voir où tu vie. C'est strictement pour en apprendre plus sur toi, bien sûr. Ni vois pas une menace pour ton intégrité physique.» assura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

«Hum, avec toi, j'ai constamment envie de me rapprocher encore plus.» ronronna-t-il contre sa joue. «Et moi qui pensais être complètement transparent sur le sujet!

* * *

Il passa le premier à la douche de sa chambre du Grand Paris pendant qu'elle prévenait ses parents qu'elle ne dînerait pas avec eux.

Puis, il lui proposa de passer aussi sous la douche pour se détendre comme ses cheveux étaient désagréablement trempés.

Lorsqu'elle en ressortie, le poulet marsala de Marlèna Césaire embaumait la chambre.

Elle avait enfilé un de ses shorts sport et un t-shirt qui lui appartenait aussi pendant que ses propres vêtements avaient trouvé le chemin du séchoir. Elle avait aussi laissé ses cheveux sur ses épaules pour en laisser partir l'humidité.

Ils attaquèrent le repas avec appétit et il lui raconta tout ce qui était son quotidien. Les cours par correspondance qu'il suivait avant et ses visites à la salle de sport de l'hôtel et dans les autres airs réservées aux employés. Les cours particuliers que son père lui demandait de suivre par l'intermédiaire de son assistante et les séances photo.

Travail, travail, travail. Ses seuls loisirs venaient presque tous de sa vie de héros.

«En fait, tant que mes professeurs sont satisfaits, je n'ai que rarement de nouvelles de mon père. Mais je m'y suis fait. La vie m'a peut-être obligé à grandir un peu vite mais j'ai tout de même une belle vie. Il ne me manque qu'une personne agréable avec qui la partager.»

Marinette regardait les étoiles dans les yeux d'Adrien et se rapprocha doucement de lui pour l'embrasser.

Tout à coup, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sans avertissement et un homme si haut et si large passant à peine la porte entra pour laisser la place à une femme compassée dans un tailleur strict.

«Nathalie?» fit Adrien surprit au plus haut niveau avant de se reprendre en moins d'une seconde. «Bonsoir»

«Bonsoir Adrien» répondit-elle froidement comme si elle s'y forçait. «Votre père veut vous voir immédiatement.»

«Mais, je- je voudrais raccompagner Marinette.» protesta-t-il avec incrédulité.

«Je vais demander à la réception de lui appeler un taxi. S'il-vous-plaît réunissez sans tarder le nécessaire pour passer la nuit au manoir.» instruisit-elle froidement.

Tous deux se glissèrent dans des vêtements pour sortir et Adrien déposa un baiser sur la joue de Marinette avant de lui ouvrir la porte du taxi. Puis, il se glissa lui-même par la porte de la voiture que l'imposant chauffeur tenait ouverte «Ah, voyons! Le manoir est de l'autre côté de la rue!» s'indigna-t-il.

Quand Marinette raconta sa journée à sa mère, celle-ci commenta que raconter à la façon de Marinette, c'était comme si Adrien avait été enlevé.

Marinette discuta longtemps avec Tikki également. Elle s'inquiétait à propos du but qu'ils avaient presque laissé passer pendant qu'ils étaient distraits l'un par l'autre.

« Marinette, ce n'était qu'un ballon! » la rassura la kwami.

« Oui, mais justement. Ce sera beaucoup plus grave lorsqu'il sera question d'un akumatisé! » s'inquiéta-t-elle à sa façon si particulière.

« Marinette, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu fais toujours ce qu'il faut au moment où il le faut. Qu'importe si tu n'es pas parfaite. Au bout du compte ChatNoir et toi êtes vainqueurs et c'est ce qui importe. »

* * *

Le lendemain avant les cours, Adrien leur apprit qu'un paparazzi l'avait photographié durant la partie de ballon. Il avait publié une photo dans les médias sociaux où on le voyait tâché et trempé, tenant Marinette par la taille et donnant un high-five à Nathaniel.

« D'après mon père, cette photo dégoûtante et non professionnelle où mes vêtements sont sales nuirait à l'image qu'il veut donner de moi.»

«Il travaille vraiment dans la mode ce mec? Il ne sait pas que la majorité des parisiennes baveraient sur des photos de toi en sueur après une partie de sport ou couvert de crème fouettée?» s'indigna Alya les sourcils froncés.

Nino pour sa part s'étouffa dans son verre de lait mais Alya poursuivit sans en faire de cas. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il serait jaloux, elle ne voyait tellement pas Adrien de cette façon. Pour elle, Adrien appartenait à Marinette. «On devrait carrément en faire pour lui prouver à quel point il a tort. Marinette pourrait te faire une chemise blanche et ajouter des empruntes de ses paumes en peinture multicolore qu'on verrait par la chemise ouverte. Ce serait trop la classe!»

«Désolé, j'adorerais faire ce genre de séance photo avec Mari. Mais, il m'a dit qu'il ne me laissait qu'une seule chance. Je crois que même suggérer de montrer de telles images au public serait trop pour lui. Je suis retourné vivre au manoir et je n'ai le droit d'en sortir que pour l'école et mes autres obligations déjà pré-approuvées par lui. Je dois aussi prendre la voiture avec chauffeur pour tous mes déplacements. »

« Ben, si tu ne peux pas venir chez moi faire les devoirs de science, je peux aller chez toi. » proposa Nino.

« Désolé, Nino. Pas de copain non plus… ni même de copine. » soupira-t-il pour Marinette après un regard coupable.

« On trouvera un moyen » lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille pour le réconforter. « Il y a toujours une solution quand on à autant de ressources que nous deux ensemble. »

En classe, ils eurent la surprise de constater qu'il y avait une nouvelle élève qui arrivait au lycée ce jour-là. Une grande brune qui pris place au fond à côté de Nathaniel après les avoir longuement tous observé et particulièrement Adrien.

À l'heure du midi, le garçon fut obligé de se rendre au manoir et Marinette en profita pour aller faire une sieste chez elle puisqu'elle s'était couchée tard après les événements de la veille.

Lorsqu'elle revint, les élèves avaient un comportement bizarre.

Elle entendit Rose dire à Mylène et Ivan : «Vous vous rendez compte, Lila connaît personnellement le Prince Ali!» Rose avait un large sourire mais celui-ci n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Un peu plus loin, Nino racontait à Max que grâce à _elle_, il allait rencontrer le meilleur DJ en ville!

Dès qu'elle descendit en bas des marches intérieures, Alya se jeta sur elle avec le prochain scoop de son ladyblog. «Marinette, tu vas pas le croire! Lila m'a accordé une entrevue! Elle m'a dit qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Ladybug. J'ai déjà des tas de vues pour mon post!»

«Dont probablement le Papillon! Si Lila était vraiment la meilleure amie de Ladybug, elle saurait que c'est dangereux de le raconter tout haut. De toute façon, je croyais que Lila venait juste de déménager à Paris?»

«Tu crois qu'elles sont amies depuis avant que Ladybug arrive à Paris ou bien tu penses qu'elle la connaît en dehors du masque?» demanda Alya, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Marinette secoua sa main devant son visage, se demandant s'il y avait un akuma sous cette histoire.

Et elle remarqua alors Adrien qui suivait la douteuse fille en question alors que celle-ci minaudait et lançait des clins d'œil à Adrien. Elle l'entraînait coquettement à l'écart comme s'ils cherchaient un coin tranquille.

Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas les suivre?

Elle était dans un vrai dilemme. Si c'était un akuma, elle se devait de sortir ChatNoir de son emprise, mais était-il déjà trop tard? Si ce n'en était pas un, elle avait le droit de les séparer mais, elle ne saurait alors pas si c'en était un ou non. Ahww! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle cible _Adrien_?

Ils sortirent de l'école et se rendirent au parc d'à côté. Ils s'installèrent à l'abri des regards derrière un buisson. Adrien était étrangement calme. Mais même bien cachés, Lila chuchotait à son oreille en lui indiquant sa poitrine et Adrien se mit à la _fixer_!

Marinette se glissa au sol et rampa tout près de leur banc.

«Je t'assure!» disait la nouvelle «Ladybug est venue me voir hier soir et m'a remit mon miraculous. Je vais être une héroïne à plein temps maintenant! N'est-ce pas excitant? Et donc, comme je voulais le dire à tout le monde exactement comme Queen Bee, je me demandais… si tu pouvais être près de moi pour mon grand dévoilement devant les médias?»

Marinette en avait assez entendu. Akuma ou non, cette fille était officiellement dangereuse!

En atterrissant sur le sable au sol du parc, Ladybug lança : «Adrien, éloigne-toi!»

«Ladybug?» s'étonna le jeune homme.

«Ce qu'elle raconte est un mensonge. Nous ne sommes pas amie elle et moi! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherche mais tu dois t'écarter d'elle!» fit-elle en mode combat.

«Alors,» demanda doucement Adrien se retournant vers Lila «Tu as menti?» Sa voix était compatissante mais aussi déçue. Lila réalisa qu'il la prenait en pitié entre autre chose.

Elle s'enfuit en réalisant qu'Adrien la trouvait pathétique. Comment pourrait-elle l'impressionner après cela?

Adrien voulu la suivre mais Ladybug s'accrocha à son dos pour le retenir.

Il s'écarta d'elle en fronçant les sourcils et s'exclama avec un air accusateur : «Tu n'avais pas à être jalouse d'elle. Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle était Rena Rouge, j'ai simplement voulu découvrir ce qu'elle savait sur moi!»

Comme elle restait interdite par son visage furieux, il soupira et se radoucit : «Désolé. Ça ne se passe pas très bien avec mon père. Ce midi, il a parlé de me retirer de l'école complètement s'il y a encore une alerte akuma ici. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de cette façon. Je suis vraiment désolé.»

«Adrien, Rena Rouge c'est… ce n'est pas elle. Cette fille a mentit.» fit timidement Ladybug.

«Oui, et bien, ce n'est pas si facile pour tout le monde de se faire des amis. Si vraiment son père travail pour l'ambassade, elle doit avoir l'habitude d'être mise à l'écart et de devoir quitter tout ce qu'elle connait.» dit-il avec compassion.

«Tu aurais dû voir le visage de Rose quand Lila lui a dit qu'elle était l'amie du Prince Ali! Elle retenait si fortement ses larmes! Et elle vient pratiquement de te demander de révéler que tu es ChatNoir à la presse!» Labybug prit Adrien dans ses bras, elle tremblait. «Cette fille est dangereuse.»

Lila, cachée derrière les buissons n'entendit pas cette conversation mais vit assurément le geste de Ladybug et la réponse d'Adrien qui la serra contre lui et enfoui son visage dans sa chevelure.

Lila fut absente dans l'après-midi et Adrien retourna ensuite directement au manoir.

À son arrivée, Nathalie lui remit un planning comme il en recevait lorsqu'il vivait avec ses parents autrefois. Il contenait le nombre d'heure qu'il devait consacrer à chaque leçon et dans quel ordre.

De plus, des séances photo s'étaient ajoutées à celles déjà prévues pour la semaine suivante.

D'humeur sombre, Adrien se retira dans sa chambre.

Comme il se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain pour se rafraîchir, une jolie jeune femme vêtue d'une combinaison moulante orange se glissa par sa fenêtre lascivement.

«Bonjour, Adrien. Je voulais te montrer que je ne suis pas une menteuse. Vois-tu, je suis Volpina désormais, la véritable détentrice du miraculous du Renard. Rena Rouge n'est qu'une imposture. Une amie de Ladybug dans un costume et sans pouvoir. Si tu le voulais, je t'offrirais aussi des pouvoirs et ensemble, nous deviendrions le meilleur duo de Paris! Meilleur que Ladybug et ChatNoir.»

Ladybug atterrie alors elle aussi dans la chambre derrière la vilaine. «Adrien!» cria-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Volpina se recula vers Adrien et s'accrocha à son bras. «Tu vois, elle est jalouse! Adrien, je pense qu'elle veut me faire du mal parce qu'elle sait que je suis une meilleure super-héroïne qu'elle. Elle est jalouse de nous. Du couple formidable et flamboyant que nous pourrions être!»

«Inutile de s'emporter» calma Adrien en desserrant les mains de Volpina de son bras. Il plaça ensuite sa main sur l'épaule de l'akumatisée et la glissa aussi légèrement qu'une caresse vers son cou. «Ladybug ne veut pas te faire de mal, elle veut juste t'aider.»

Du coin de l'œil, il voyait sa Lady lui faire des signes peu subtils vers la salle de bain, mais il l'ignora à nouveau et ramena le regard de Volpina sur lui. Calmant les battements de son cœur, il se dit à lui-même : 'Allez! Tu es capable. Tu fais ça depuis des années!'

«Tu euh,» commença-t-il en présentant son sourire de mannequin le plus charmeur et glissant sa main vers la nuque de la jeune fille devant lui. «Tu as de magnifiques…» 'yeux jaunes? Euh, non, ça va pas le faire' «…lèvres!» se reprit-il. Son cœur se serra de peur lorsqu'il entendit Ladybug prendre une gorgée d'air et s'étouffer avec.

Plus rapidement qu'il ne comprit ce qui se passait, sa partenaire l'avait enfermé dans la salle de bain, il n'y avait aucune chaîne dorée dans sa main et les deux filles s'insultaient férocement de l'autre côté de la porte.

«Très fort Roméo!» fit Plagg en sortant de sa cachette sans qu'Adrien ne sache s'il s'agissait d'un compliment ou non.

«Ma copine est trop sensible pour que je joue à ça devant elle!» soupira-t-il.

Il se transforma en super-héros et sortie par la fenêtre de la salle de bain et revint par celle de la chambre.

Se voyant désavantagée, Volpina joua quelques notes sur sa flûte et une douzaine de copies d'elle-même entourèrent les héros.

Ils se défendirent et touchèrent toutes les représentations avec le bâton et le yoyo mais se retrouvèrent ensuite seuls. Volpina avait filé.

«On peut savoir à quoi tu jouais avec elle?» explosa Ladybug.

«J'essayais de la distraire, c'est ça mon rôle! J'étais tout près d'avoir son collier!» répliqua ChatNoir.

«Son collier?» se surprit l'héroïne qui ne suivait plus.

«Oui, c'est sûrement là qu'est caché l'akuma. Elle l'avait déjà au parc.» expliqua son partenaire.

Elle passa une main dans son cou et leva les yeux vers le ciel. «J'ai cru que tu lorgnais sa poitrine.» avoua-t-elle honteuse d'avoir pensé cela d'Adrien.

ChatNoir secoua la tête mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, sa partenaire cria : «Regarde, elle s'enfuit!»

Volpina trimbalait derrière elle une image de lui-même comme s'il était une poupée de chiffon et l'emporta jusqu'à la tour Eiffel.

Elle le suspendit au-dessus du vide et menaça : « Donnez-moi vos miraculous où je le laisse tomber!»

«Je croyais que tu l'aimais!» opposa l'héroïne.

«Si je ne peux pas l'avoir personne ne l'aura!» cria la vilaine.

Un hélicoptère fit un nouveau tour de la Tour et capta des images des événements. Ladybug profita de l'instant où ChatNoir utilisa son bâton pour détruire l'illusion le lui-même qui paraissait à deux doigts de la mort pour appeler un Lucky charm.

L'akumatisée répondit en se multipliant et Ladybug utilisa le reflet de l'emballage de la glace qu'elle venait de recevoir pour aveugler la vraie Volpina. ChatNoir réussit cette fois à obtenir le collier.

Le petit papillon blanc reparti, Ladybug s'approcha de Lila et lui demanda pardon pour son attitude vindicative au parc.

«Laisse tomber Ladybug. Tu avais raison, on ne sera jamais amies, toi et moi.» fit rageusement la jeune fille.

Dans son repaire, le Papillon s'enthousiasmait. Quelle jeune fille pleine de potentiel! En plus de sa haine pour Ladybug, elle avait un talent hors du commun. Il était resté en observateur durant tout le combat.

Pour la première fois, l'un de ses sbires avaient de lui-même réclamé les miraculous aux héros.

Le plan qu'il avait concocté plusieurs mois plus tôt pouvait débuter. Cette jeune fille avait droit au premier rôle!

Sur le balcon de Marinette, Adrien serrait la jeune fille dans ses bras avant de la quitter pour la nuit. Il devait rentrer chez lui et recoller les morceaux de sa vie qui se brisait de plus en plus depuis quelques jours.

«Tu n'as pas à être jalouse. Il n'y a que toi que j'aime.» lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

«Tu n'as pas rencontré beaucoup de personne dans ta vie.» argumenta Marinette. «Et si un jour tu rencontrais quelqu'un de mieux que moi et que tu veuilles me quitter? Il me faudrait de la super colle pour rassembler tous les minuscules morceaux de mon cœur brisé.»

«Ça n'arriveras jamais. J'adore tout chez toi, même tes défauts sont irrésistibles. Et souviens- toi que la plupart des filles que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie par le passé sont des mannequins de mode, des princesses ou de riches héritières et que j'ai tout de même choisit Ladybug. Mais il y a aussi toutes les gentilles filles que je rencontrerai dans l'avenir et à celles-là, je leur choisie _ma_ Marinette, la fille la plus formidable du monde! Tu es toute ma vie passée, présente et future.»

«Je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je t'aime plus que tout, chaton.» répondit-elle en cachant ses larmes d'émotions dans son chandail.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, Alya, Nino, Adrien et Marinette étaient à nouveau assis à une table de la cafétéria en attendant les cours. Le garçon blond passait son bras autour des épaules de Marinette avec le plus grand naturel.

Adrien leur avait raconté que son père songeait de plus en plus à le retirer de l'école. «J'ai eu beau argumenter que l'attaque avait eu lieu au manoir, il n'a rien voulu entendre! Je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir finir la semaine ici!»

«Et n'oubliez pas, que si cette fille revient aujourd'hui, vous ne devez pas croire ce qu'elle dit. C'est une menteuse.» les mis en garde Marinette.

«Marinette! Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances. Elle est peut-être vraiment amie avec Ladybug et le prince Ali.» s'avança Alya.

«Elle a dit à Adrien qu'elle était Rena Rouge, dans le parc avant d'être akumatisée!» se désola-t-elle.

«Ça, ça, ça… Ça c'est un sc-scoop! Je vais lui demander une entrevue sur le sujet alors.» bafouilla la rouquine. Marinette secoua la tête. La tristesse de son amie était douloureuse à regarder.

Lila arriva à l'école avec une nouvelle tactique. Si elle ne pouvait pas impressionner Adrien, elle l'attirerait autrement : en jouant avec ses cordes sensibles.

Elle tomba sur un groupe d'élèves de sa classe en arrivant et raconta en long et en large qu'elle avait été akumatisée et avec beaucoup de détails à sa façon. Ils la prirent tous en pitié et partagèrent son désarroi, lui offrant leur support.

Lorsqu'elle coinça Adrien seul à la sortie des vestiaires par contre, elle s'excusa lamentablement pour ce qu'elle avait pu lui avoir fait. Adrien qui se rappela avoir fait l'erreur de garder rancœur à Nathaniel d'avoir menacé la vie de Marinette sous l'influence de l'akuma, offrit son pardon à Lila.

Celle-ci cru ses espoirs être récompensés et demanda à Adrien s'il voulait l'aider avec ses devoirs.

«Cette peste de Ladybug n'y a pas été de main morte avec moi, pendant que je n'étais pas moi-même. Elle m'a complètement déboîté le poignet et maintenant je ne peux plus écrire.» se plaignit-elle.

«Lila, si tu as besoin d'aide pour faire tes travaux, j'acceptes de t'aider. Moi aussi j'étais le nouveau jusqu'à ce que tu arrives mais tu n'as pas besoin de mentir pour ça. Tous les élèves de notre classe ne demande qu'à devenir tes amis.» Il était le premier à savoir que le miraculous ladybug guérissait toutes les blessures.

«Oh, arrête Adrien. Je ne veux pas plus de ta pitié que de celle de Ladybug!» fit-elle rageusement.

Il sorti du vestiaire, mais elle était si enragée qu'elle donna un coup de pied dans les portes métalliques. Elle vit alors un petit papillon passer devant les fenêtres donnant sur le corridor et s'élança sur lui.

«Ma chère Lila, content de te reparler si tôt. Ta rencontre d'hier avec ces deux dérangeants personnages m'a grandement impressionné. J'ai pour toi un merveilleux pouvoir que je gardais en réserve pour une occasion spéciale. Avec celui-ci, la bague de ChatNoir tombera aisément dans ta main. Une fois cela fait, sers-toi du lien qui uni ces deux idiots pour faire sortir Ladybug de sa cachette. Désormais, tu es L'attrapeuse.»

Le nuage d'ondes mauvaises qui couvrait Lila s'évanouit et fit place à la copie conforme de Ladybug dans toute sa gloire.

«N'ai aucune inquiétude Papillon. Je sais exactement quels appâts choisir pour les faire tomber dans mes pièges!»

La leçon d'histoire de Paris se poursuivait dans la classe lorsque L'attrapeuse se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

«Bonjour à tous» fit-elle avec un sourire jovial «Désolée d'interrompre la leçon.»

Adrien se retourna pour s'assurer que Marinette était toujours derrière lui. Elle-même saisit son téléphone et texta : «Tu te changes en premier et viens me relever ensuite.»

Marinette était, elle aussi, vraiment surprise. Jamais encore une personne n'avait été akumatisée deux fois, et encore moins à deux jours d'intervalle. Mais Adrien avait pris le temps de lui raconter ce qui venait d'arriver dans les vestiaires pour qu'elle n'en croit pas une autre version. De plus, Lila était une seconde fois absente. Elle devina donc facilement qui se cachait derrière son masque. Au vu de la rencontre de la veille, elle était certaine que la fausse héroïne était là pour essayer d'amener Adrien avec elle.

Dans le brouhaha des élèves qui se levaient, Adrien sorti de la classe et reçu alors un autre texto : «Fais-vite, je ne veux pas qu'on me voit côte à côte avec elle!»

Dans la classe, "Ladybug" attrapa Alya par les épaules et lui demanda avec urgence. : «S'il-te-plaît, toi qui est une experte, dis-moi! Parmi tous tes amis, qui est celui qui est le plus proche de ChatNoir?»

Alya ne répondit pas à la question mais ses yeux dérivèrent vers Marinette. Celle-ci cria nerveusement : «Alya! Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas Ladybug! C'est Lila qui a encore été akumatisée!»

Qui d'autre cela pouvait-il être? C'était la même tactique que pour l'Imposteur et en plus… elle avait exactement les mêmes expressions sur le visage et la même posture que Volpina!

«Marinette! Allons.» intervint Chloé. «Ne fait pas attention à elle Ladybug, cette fille est un peu dérangée.»

Très nerveuse, Marinette se défendit : «Si vous ne me croyez pas, vous n'avez qu'à lui poser des questions. Vous êtes tous les amis de Ladybug! Elle a pris le temps d'apprendre vos prénoms et de s'intéresser à ce que vous viviez après ce qui vous est arrivé. Et toi Chloé, tu t'es battu à ses côtés. Et Alya, je suis certaine que tu en connais plus sur Ladybug que Lila! Oh, je sais! Et si tu nous donnais le nom des sœurs d'Alya?» réclama-t-elle.

«Écoute, Marinette» commença "Ladybug" avec patience. C'est Alya qui est fan de moi, pas l'inverse. Pourquoi je connaîtrais le nom de ses sœurs?»

«Parce qu'elles ont toutes étés akumatisées.» réalisa Alya. Comme si Ladybug ne le savait pas!

Les élèves se regardèrent et comprirent qu'ils avaient un faux devant eux.

Avec un grognement de frustration, L'attrapeuse lança son faux yoyo au plafond et reçu un Lucky charme en retour. Une cloueuse pneumatique!

Avec un geste menaçant, elle visa la porte de la classe et Marinette s'écarta pour ne pas recevoir l'un des projectiles qui fermèrent la porte solidement.

Les élèves bloqués dans la classe, l'imposteure en ressortie par la fenêtre.

«Tu tombes bien! J'ai besoin de toi.» dit-elle en atterrissant à côté de ChatNoir sur le toit dont il allait se servir pour retourner dans la classe. Elle l'entraîna à sa suite en sautant d'un toit à l'autre.

«Euh, tu n'étais pas avec les élèves tout à l'heure?» demanda-t-il incertain, pour savoir pourquoi le plan avait changé et à quelle "Ladybug" il s'adressait.

«J'y étais mais il y a eu un problème. Une des élèves a disparue. Marinette a été enlevée par un akuma!»

«Et tu as une idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvent?» poursuivit-il innocemment.

Elle le fixa pour le jauger du regard. Les sentiments de la jeune fille étaient-ils réciproquent? La voyait-il de façon plus intéressée que si elle était une simple admiratrice? Le héros ne laisserait surement pas tomber une de ses fans mais si l'éclat dans son œil et le rictus mal ajusté de sa bouche étaient des indices, ce grand dadais se laisserait plus facilement manipuler sous le coup de l'émotion.

«Il a parlé des catacombes, c'est pour ça qu'il faut se dépêcher. S'ils y entrent, on mettra trop de temps à les retrouver. Voilà l'entrée.» pointa-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient à proximité.

«D'accord, on va se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain. Je prends la gauche.» ChatNoir se glissa dans un couloir sombre et tel qu'il s'y attendait, elle passa devant lui pour le retrouver mais il resta invisible.

Il courut alors vers l'école pour arriver le premier. Entre deux voltiges, il remarqua que son bâton indiquait la position d'une Ladybug. Le marqueur était effectivement près des catacombes mais à l'extérieur. Il se doutait par contre que si Lila l'avait entraîné loin de l'école, s'était pour qu'il ne sache pas ce qui s'y était passé.

Marinette était en effet toujours présente. La connaissant, elle n'avait pas dû vouloir laisser ses amis sans défense ou révéler son secret alors qu'elle pouvait faire autrement.

Il vit que les élèves essayaient de casser l'une des vitrines avec un banc lorsqu'il mit le pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il était bien lui-même.

Son soulagement de constater qu'elle allait bien lui donna la réponse dont elle avait besoin.

Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras. Il fut bien content de la serrer contre lui mais lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait. Pourquoi lui montrait-elle autant d'affection en public? «Joue le jeu» souffla-t-elle avec un sourire amusé dans la voix.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : «Princesse! J'ai eu si peur pour toi! On dirait que toi aussi tu es contente de me voir. Je te manquais avoue!»

«Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu, Chat? Je t'ai attendu.» minauda-t-elle d'une voix aigüe en glissant son index sur la joue du héros.

«Tu m'en vois vraiment désolé, mon trésor. J'ai croisé l'akumatisée et je l'ai conduit loin de toi. Pour l'instant, je dirais qu'on a un problème avec cette porte.» fit-il en se détachant d'elle mais en la tenant toujours par la taille. «Allez dans le coin le plus éloigné!» recommanda-t-il.

Il sortit par la fenêtre, passa par le toit et revint en frappant de toute la force de son élan dans la porte qui alla buter contre le mur.

Il envoya les élèves se cacher et demanda au concierge de faire évacuer les étages supérieurs.

Marinette profita de la panique pour disparaître.

Un instant plus tard, "Ladybug" arriva dans la cours. «Ha, ma Lady!» s'exclama ChatNoir. Je suis soulager de te voir enfin!»

«Désolée du retard, chaton. Tu m'expliques?»

«C'est la jeune fille d'hier. Elle a repris le pouvoir de l'illusion. Elle a essayé de me faire croire que Marinette avait été emmenée dans les catacombes. Heureusement, j'ai le numéro de ma petite amie sur mon bâton et je l'ai appelé pour vérifier : c'était un leurre. L'akumatisée doit toujours être dans les catacombes mais elle ne va surement pas tarder à revenir.»

«C'est vraiment si sérieux que ça entre toi et cette fille?» Elle imitait si bien Ladybug que ChatNoir en était confondu mais le plan ne consistait pas non plus à la combattre alors, la vraie ou la fausse, peu importait au héros. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la frapper juste de la faire patienter.

«Je dirais aussi sérieux qu'entre Adrien et toi. Personne ne touche à ma princesse!»

Comme Alya et les autres élèves de leur classe qui étaient toujours autour d'eux n'étaient pas surprit, Ladybug le cru.

«Hum…» fit-elle semblant de réfléchir «Si cet akuma en a après toi, par contre, Marinette pourrait faire un bon appât pour lui tendre un piège.»

«C'est plutôt logique comme plan mais j'aimerais mieux qu'on évite. Je préférerais une autre idée.» fit-il toujours souriant mais ferme.

Le yoyo de Ladybug ceintura efficacement "Ladybug" de plusieurs tours de corde depuis le haut de la balustrade de l'étage et l'akumatisée se retrouva suspendue un peu au-dessus du sol et impuissante.

«Je pourrais moi-même faire le leurre, par exemple.» compléta ChatNoir.

Les élèves, dont Alya qui filmait, se rapprochèrent curieusement mais gardèrent leurs distances.

«Alors, ChatNoir» demanda sa partenaire qui tenait fermement l'Attrapeuse dans son filin depuis le haut. «Toi qui a passé tant de temps à m'admirer sous toutes les coutures, tu peux trouver le détail qui cloche sur cette copie?»

«Hum, la silhouette, la longueur des rubans.» énuméra-t-il en passant en revue tout ce qu'il voyait sans s'y attarder. «Les yeux, par contre, ce ne sont vraiment pas les tiens même si la couleur est assez proche.» Je ne vois rien où aurait pu se cacher l'akuma. C'est une copie parfaite!»

«Détache tout de même ses rubans, on ne sait jamais.» proposa Alya.

Mais ils n'eurent pas plus de succès, «Lâchez-moi bande de lâches. Vermisseaux dégoûtants, je vous hais! Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir!» proféra l'Attrapeuse en gigotant des pieds, obligeant Ladybug à raffermir sa prise.

«Quelqu'un l'a vu ce matin? Elle portait un bijou ou un autre petit objet?» demanda-t-elle au reste des élèves.

ChatNoir, qui se tenait à un pied de la fausse héroïne s'exclama : «Quelqu'un aurait une linguette démaquillante sous la main? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de différent avec ses lèvres. Elles sont de la bonne couleur mais j'ai l'impression que contrairement aux tiennes, elles sont maquillées.»

Aucune des filles n'avaient de sac sur elle. Elles les avaient toutes laissées en classe dans l'urgence de l'évacuation.

Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel et recommanda à son partenaire : «Tiens-la bien!»

Elle demanda un lucky charme avec son yoyo maintenant libre et sauta au sol pour démaquiller sa copie avec une serviette éponge. Le papillon noir s'évada et elle le rattrapa avec son yoyo.

Ladybug et ChatNoir se félicitèrent alors que tout et toute revenait à la normale.

«Lila, petit conseil, ce n'est pas la peine de te faire passer pour une autre, les gens t'aimeront pour ce que tu es au fond de toi.» encouragea Ladybug.

«Ha! Je ne voudrais pas avoir une vie aussi simpliste et basique que la tienne Ladybug! Je rentre chez moi!» ragea Lila.

«…ou ne t'aimeront pas. Je me sauve aussi!» salua Ladybug en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de ChatNoir au premier avertissement de sa boucle.

Elle fit quelques loopings avec son yoyo en sortant par le toit et atterrissant parmi les buissons de l'entrée de l'école pour se transformer.

À l'intérieur, Alya était inquiète de ne plus revoir son amie. «ChatNoir, tu pourrais rester et m'aider à la chercher?»

«Ne t'en fait pas Alya, je suis juste ici!» la rassura-t-elle en revenant dans la cour. «J'étais cachée juste là! Beau travail, ChatNoir.» félicita-t-elle juste après avoir répondu à Alya qui la serrait dans ses bras.

«Je n'aurais rien pu faire sans toi! Ton idée a marché du tonnerre!» remercia-t-il avec un peu de charme.

«Quoi, quelle idée? Quoi, mais… c'est quoi toute cette histoire à la fin?» demanda Alya sans les laisser répondre mais elle était si excitée et paniquée qu'il ne firent que rigoler comme deux grands complices qui auraient réussi un bon tour.

«Alors, tu es sa petite amie oui ou non?» demanda la reporteure à Marinette.

«Et bien, elle n'est pas très grande et c'est mon amie…» suggéra ChatNoir pour blaguer encore.

«ChatNoir, est-ce que vous êtes un couple toi et Marinette?» demanda Alya pour trancher la question.

«Non» répondirent-ils simultanément.

«Marinette nous a aidé à quelques reprises contre les akumas. Elle m'a soufflé l'idée de cette mascarade quand je suis entré dans la classe.»

«Hé! À menteuse, menteuse et demi! Et pour ton information, j'ai décidé de laisser sa chance à Adrien.»

«Formidable!» souffla Alya soulagée.

«Félicitations. Je suis certain que vous ferez un super couple. Il ne va assurément pas laisser passer sa chance!» encouragea ChatNoir. Qui apprenait lui aussi la nouvelle de façon officielle.

«Toi, tu veux juste récupérer Ladybug au passage! » accusa Marinette. « Cela dit, je ne t'en veux pas, tu as toutes tes chances.»


	5. Chapter 5

Dans le manoir silencieux, Adrien était debout en haut de marches de l'escalier principal, se tenant immobile, précisément entre deux angles de caméras pour passer inaperçu. Plagg volait comme un insecte dérangeant autour de sa tête en lui demandant sans arrêt pourquoi ils étaient debout à cette heure.

Adrien le rappela doucement au calme, lui aussi avait été fébrile toute la journée. Depuis, qu'il avait entraperçu ce coffre en passant discrètement devant le bureau de son père ce matin-là, espérant se rendre à l'école avant que le paternel ne change d'avis, il n'avait plus cessé d'y penser.

« Je veux savoir ce que cache mon père dans ce coffre. Tu te rends compte qu'il a osé le cacher derrière le portrait de ma mère comme si elle n'avait aucune importance? Lorsque ma mère est disparue, il s'est mis à passer tout son temps à regarder ce portrait. Lorsque je lui en ai parlé et que j'ai voulu l'attiré loin de lui. Il m'a chassé de la maison. Et si ce n'était pas la ressemblance de mon visage avec celui de ma mère le problème? Et si c'était tout à fait à autre chose qu'il pensait en regardant ce tableau? »

« Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain. Je veux aller dormir! » se plaignit le petit dieu.

« Non, il fallait que ce soit ce soir. » Tout à coup, la lumière sur la caméra du hall s'éteignit pendant que le système passait en mode transfert de données et Adrien su qu'il pouvait avancer sans être vu.

Filant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans ses espadrilles, il entra dans le bureau et Plagg le suivit.

Il dégagea le portrait et Plagg ouvrit le verrou en passant au travers.

À ce moment, tous deux eurent accès au contenu de ce coffre mystérieux.

«Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a là-dedans? Un livre sur le Tibet, un vieux dépliant sur un hôtel au Tibet, un vieux livre plein de poussière.» fouilla Plagg qui envoya à Adrien le bouquin qu'ils avaient vu entre les mains de M. Agreste ce matin-là. «J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce livre quelque part.»

Adrien l'ouvrit rapidement et aperçu des gravures de personnes vêtues à l'ancienne.

«Pourquoi mon père garde-t-il ce livre dans un coffre-fort? » s'interrogea Adrien. Mais alors qu'il tournait les pages il reconnu une incarnation de ChatNoir ainsi qu'une autre qui ne posait aucun doute question symbole. « Le papillon? Qu'est ce que ce monstre fait au milieu de tous ces super-héros? Moins d'une minute avant la fin de la coupure de la caméra. Je l'emporte et je le replacerai plus tard!»

Dans sa salle de bain, où des lentilles de caméra avaient beaucoup moins de chance de rester intacts, Adrien ouvrit de nouveau ce genre de grimoire pour l'étudier.

Il était vieux, assurément. Les pages n'étaient pas en papier, du vélin plus certainement. Les images étaient de grandes qualités mais malheureusement, la langue du texte lui était complètement inconnue.

«Hé Plagg, tu comprends quelque chose à cette langue?» appela-t-il. «Plagg? _Plagg?»_

«_Quoi?_» aboya le minuscule chat à moitié endormi. «Tu voulais ton livre, tu l'as! Alors, maintenant tout ce que je veux moi, c'est du fromage. Donc, si tu n'en as pas à me donner, laisse-moi au moins y rêver!»

«Désolé Plagg, on ira en chercher plus à l'Hôtel demain avec le reste de mes affaires. Je ne fais pas ça de mon plein gré, tu sais. Je suis prisonnier dans cet endroit.» s'excusa sincèrement Adrien.

«Faux!» répondit le demi-dieu sans ouvrir les yeux. «Tu _serais_ prisonnier si ce n'était pas de moi, alors moi, je dis que tu es un ingrat.»

Adrien roula des yeux mais ne répondit rien.

Il ne connaissait que peu de chose sur la provenance de ses pouvoirs. Il savait juste qu'une personne appelée le gardien protégeait les miraculous lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas entre les mains des porteurs et que Marinette était en contact avec lui. Il savait que c'était cet homme qui l'avait lui-même choisit et qu'il leur avait recommandé de briser la règle millénaire concernant la révélation de leur identité.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Adrien était sur le siège arrière de la voiture avant l'heure supposée de son petit-déjeuner. Heureusement, le garde-du-corps/chauffeur de son père semblait l'avoir pris en affection et accepta de le conduire immédiatement à l'école même s'il n'avait pas terminé son café.

Marinette arriva presque au même moment en réponse au message texte qu'il lui avait envoyé. Tous deux s'isolèrent avec le grimoire et les deux kwamis.

Avant même de prononcer une parole, Marinette s'était jetée sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser furieusement.

Il répondit aussi intensément qu'elle au baiser et après une longue minute, ils réussirent tout de même à se séparer parce qu'ils sentaient la présence de leurs kwamis près d'eux.

«Hum, j'en connais une qui est contente d'avoir dit oui…» taquina-t-il.

Et ça ne rata pas, le visage de Marinette devint rouge coccinelle. «Tu n'as pas changé d'avis au moins? Tu veux toujours qu'on sorte ensemble? Ton message, ce n'était pas pour me dire que tu ne voulais plus être avec moi? Ton père ne t'a pas mis la pression…» s'inquiéta-t-elle.

«Jamais. Jamais, au grand jamais!» assura-t-il en passant ses mains dans son dos pour l'étreindre. «Désolé, j'imagine que je t'ai fait peur avec mon message de ce matin. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour mon père. C'est vrai que mon horaire est beaucoup plus rempli qu'avant mais notre sortie de samedi soir tiens toujours. Ce n'est pas du tout de notre couple que je veux te parler. La nuit dernière, j'ai trouvé quelque chose dans le bureau de mon père. Regarde.»

Adrien sortit le livre de son sac et l'observa à nouveau, cette fois accompagné de Tikki et Marinette, toutes deux surprises, curieuses et intriguées.

Tikki était complètement sérieuse et extrêmement catégorique et même agitée: ils devaient montrer ce livre à Maître Fu de toute urgence!

«L'ennuie c'est que je n'ai pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre.» s'excusa Adrien. «Il n'y a pratiquement que la nuit que je suis disponible. Déjà que je dois aussi aller vider ma chambre chez André. Et je ne peux pas non plus m'absenter de la classe : ce serait un aller-simple pour les cours à domicile. Vivement que le Papillon se présente devant nous. J'ai hâte que toute cette histoire soit du passé et qu'on puisse enfin avoir une meilleure vie.»

«Je m'occupe de ce livre ce midi et je te raconte tout en détail ensuite. Je te l'ai dit, c'est plus facile de trouver des solutions lorsqu'on est deux.» le rassura Marinette.

«Merci, d'être à mes côtés ma chérie.» fit-il en déposant un nouveau et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres mais celui-ci dérapa lentement vers quelque chose de moins sage.

Selon Adrien, le plan le plus simple aurait été que Ladybug se glisse par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour lui rapporter le livre et qu'elle lui transmette les conclusions du vieux sage par la même occasion.

Mais elle fit tout un mystère et lui demanda de redoubler de prudence pour sortir sans être vu du manoir en plein cœur de la nuit.

Marinette lui avait aussi transmit comme instruction de l'attendre au parc près de chez elle en civile mais habillé de manière à ne pas être reconnu.

Elle arriva toute embarrassée alors qu'il marchait nerveusement de long en large, les nouvelles ne devaient pas être bonnes pour qu'elle ait été aussi sèche dans son message.

« Alors? » réclama-t-il aussitôt.

Elle balaya le sujet d'un signe de la main et le fit asseoir sur un banc tout près. Elle se colla à lui mais il se demandait s'il s'agissait également d'un leurre au cas où quelqu'un les observeraient ou si elle en avait juste envie.

« Adrien, je me rends compte que j'ai négligé quelque chose d'important. » ouvrit-elle en tendant tendrement son visage vers lui. « Tu as essayé de me dire à quel point la situation était tendue entre ton père et toi, et moi, je ne t'ai pas suffisamment écouté. Alors,… tu veux bien le faire maintenant? Comment vont les choses entre vous?»

Adrien fronça les sourcils mais répondit honnêtement. : « Mon père travaille toujours autant. Il est en permanence tendu et sec et froid. Je n'ai que très peu de contact avec lui. Normalement, c'est Nathalie qui me transmet ses instructions. Mais parfois, je l'entends hurler au téléphone et je vois la panique au travers du masque de Nathalie. La plupart du temps, j'évite de croiser mon père, j'ai peur que s'il se rappelle de moi, il en profite pour me retirer de l'école et me bannir dans ma chambre en permanence. »

« Adrien… je ne te l'ai jamais demandé mais… Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour ton père? Lorsqu'on a commencé à découvrir la vie de l'autre, tu m'as dit que pour toi, ta famille c'était Chloé, mais où est la place de Gabriel Agreste dans ta vie? »

« C'est toi. C'est toi que je veux pour être ma famille. Je veux fonder une famille avec _toi_. » fit Adrien ému. Jamais encore il ne lui avait avoué ce secret. C'était trop important, trop précieux pour lui. C'était son souhait le plus cher et il avait peur qu'il ne se réalise pas s'il en parlait trop tôt. Mais puisqu'elle lui posait directement la question, il se devait de lui répondre clairement.

« Toi d'abord et ensuite Nino. Et oui, Chloé aussi. Je sais que les choses vont moins bien avec elle. Elle m'a encore fait une crise aujourd'hui lorsque je suis allé chez elle. Elle a peur de me perdre. Mais j'ose espérer que notre lien est assez profond pour qu'elle me pardonne de lui préférer quelqu'un d'autre. Et mon père… avec lui, c'est un peu la même chose. C'est mon père. Le seul que j'ai. Le dernier lien qu'il me reste avec ma mère. Je vais toujours repenser avec tendresse à la famille que j'avais autrefois avec mes parents. Mais pour l'instant, mon père a trop de pouvoir sur moi. J'espère encore pouvoir établir un lien d'adulte à adulte avec lui plus tard. Peu importe la raison pour laquelle il m'a abandonné. Je sais juste que pour l'instant, il est trop tôt pour que je retourne dans sa vie. »

Marinette glissa sur le banc pour se retrouver à genoux de part et d'autre de ses cuisses. Elle se pencha sur lui pour le serrer contre son cœur.

Elle inspira pour se donner du courage et se recula un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Le grand maître m'a dit qu'il y avait toutes les chances que le propriétaire du livre soit le Papillon. »

Adrien sursauta violemment mais referma ses bras autour de la taille de Marinette pour la retenir dans ses bras.

« Il a dit qu'à l'origine, le livre avait disparu en même temps que la broche du Papillon et celle du Paon. Et aussi, que ce livre avait peu d'intérêt sans un miraculous. Une fois déchiffré, il permet aux porteurs d'avoir plus de pouvoirs. »

Adrien baissa le regard et elle vit que ses pensées partaient loin dans une direction inconnue. Il se mit à flatter son dos inconsciemment et malgré tout le drame, cela la fit frissonner.

« Dans le coffre » reprit lentement Adrien. « Il y avait une broche symbolisant la queue d'un paon. »

* * *

Adrien n'était pas très frais lorsqu'il se réveilla pour de bon le lendemain matin. Il avait fait une sieste dans la chambre de Marinette sur son divan avant de rentrer chez lui mais s'était tout de même réveillé avant son alarme. Inquiet et nerveux, il avait préféré ne pas se rendormir.

Son père était-il vraiment son ennemi? Avait-il réellement tenté de les capturer lui et la fille qu'il aimait avec acharnement depuis des années?

Son père était-il un monstre ou un homme perdu ou encore un innocent? Adrien ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. Depuis la disparition de sa mère, le père qu'il avait connu avait disparu pour être remplacé par un homme en deuil qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il essaya encore une fois de sortir en douce pour aller à l'école mais le chauffeur avait reçu l'ordre express de ne pas l'y conduire. Adrien devait se rendre au bureau de son père dès qu'il serait habillé.

Nathalie lui montra les images d'une caméra qui donnait directement sur le lit de sa chambre et sur lesquelles on pouvait le voir sortir dans le corridor.

« Adrien, as-tu profité de la coupure des caméras pour voler le livre qui se trouvait dans mon coffre? » demanda directement Gabriel Agreste à son fils.

« Je voulais savoir ce qui est important pour vous au point où vous considérez qu'utiliser le portait de ma mère pour le dissimuler n'est pas une insulte. » fit Adrien avec une voix pleine d'émotions.

« As-tu, oui ou non, _pris ce livre_? » tonna le père.

« Oui, père. » avoua Adrien après une hésitation. « Lorsque j'ai vu qu'il contenait des informations sur le Papillon, j'ai décidé de le montrer aux super-héros pour les aider dans leur lutte contre le mal. »

« _COMMENT?_ » s'épouvanta le designer en fureur. « Comment es-tu entré en contact avec eux? » fit-il, son cerveau diabolique fonctionnant toujours à plein régime.

« Je les connais bien. À cause de Chloé. Elle a été ciblé plus d'une fois par la colère d'un akumatisé. Je sais comment les joindre rapidement en cas d'urgence et les prévenir rapidement si une attaque survient. »

Monsieur Agreste resta silencieux un bon moment. Adrien pouvait dire qu'il était toujours aussi en colère mais qu'il cherchait rationnellement comment agir pour le mieux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas père, ils m'ont assuré qu'ils vous le rendraient dès qu'ils auraient finit de l'étudier. »

« Ce livre était toute mon inspiration mon fils. Je suis infiniment déçu par toi. Nathalie, conduisez Adrien à sa chambre. Il est punit tant que je n'aurai pas récupérer mon livre et peut-être plus longtemps. Plus d'école, ça c'est une évidence. Mais retirez-lui également son portable, son accès internet et tout ce dont il pourrait se servir pour communiquer avec l'extérieur. Faites-lui porter ses repas à sa chambre et il ne lui sera permis de sortir d'ici que pour les séances au studio de photo. Adrien, je te suggère de bien pratiquer ton piano parce que sans diplôme, pianiste de concert pour être le seul emploi que tu trouveras lorsque tu seras trop vieux pour être mannequin. »

Nathalie le conduisit à sa chambre sous la présence menaçante du Gorille et il profita du moment où elle retirait les accès internet sous son bureau pour retirer la carte sim de son téléphone. Il ne pensait pas y avoir laissé de traces écrites de sa vie de héros mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que son père n'y trouve quoi que ce soit de compromettant.

Une fois Nathalie partie, il commença par jeter la carte dans la cuvette puis demanda à Plagg de détruire les caméras de la chambre. Ce travail terminé, il se transforma et barricada les portes avec les meubles de la pièce.

Il en profita pour envoyer un message à Ladybug l'informant de la situation et effaça ensuite le disque dur de son ordinateur. Ce ménage terminé, il sortit de la pièce et contourna la rue pour se retrouver sur le toit de l'hôtel et observer le bureau de son père. Avec stupéfaction, il le vit saccager tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

Durant ce temps, les cours avaient commencé. Marinette s'agitait nerveusement sur son banc. Nino et Alya se posaient des questions. La professeure n'avait fait aucune remarque sur l'absence d'Adrien comme si elle trouvait normal qu'il soit absent.

« Oh, mais, c'est pas vrai! » marmonna Chloé

« Un problème Mlle Chloé? Vous n'êtes pas sensée utiliser votre appareil durant les cours. »

« Oh, vous ça va! J'essaie de joindre Adrien pour savoir pourquoi il est absent mais il persiste à décliner mes appels encore et encore. »

« La secrétaire de M. Agreste a informé la direction que M. Adrien quittait la classe.

« QUOI? » s'exclama le groupe d'une même voix.

Marinette sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa le téléphone de Chloé. Elle composa de nouveau l'appel et en conclu : « Il ne décline pas tes appels, on dirait plutôt que son téléphone est fermé. Ça ne sent pas bon tous ça. Surtout aujourd'hui. Je vais juste passer un appel pour demander à quelqu'un d'aller voir s'il va bien, madame. Je reviens. » fit-elle en ouvrant la porte de la classe.

« Et pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas d'ici, si cela est si urgent et important? » interrogea la professeure.

« Parce que je ne suis pas sensée utiliser mon téléphone dans la classe, bien sur! » s'esclaffa-t-elle avant de sortir dans le couloir.

Elle trouva un coin tranquille et vit qu'en effet, ChatNoir lui avait envoyé un message. Elle le contacta à son tour.

« Comment ça va, chaton? » lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il décrocha.

« Pas très fort. Je suis puni, comme dans vraiment très puni, à cause de ce livre. Et je pense qu'on est sur le point d'avoir un akuma. Si mon père n'est pas le Papillon, on dirait qu'il est sur le point d'en devenir la prochaine victime. »

« D'accord, je te rejoins. »

Lorsque Ladybug arriva sur le toit, ChatNoir alla à sa rencontre et elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. J'ai l'impression que je ne le connais plus du tout. Ce n'est pas le père que j'ai connu enfant. Je ne sais plus du tout de quoi il est capable. Il a décidé de m'enfermer dans ma chambre tant que le livre ne lui est pas rendu. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Maître Fu a dit que d'ici à ce soir, il aurait terminé de le numériser. » le réconforta-t-elle avant de le relâcher.

« Ouais, mais là, il va aussi falloir ramper en tant que super-héros pour qu'il pardonne à son fils de ne pas avoir demandé sa permission. » soupira ChatNoir devant l'ampleur de la tâche en retournant vers le bon côté du toit pour observer son père. « Mais, où il est passé? » s'étonna-t-il en trouvant le bureau saccagé mais vide.

Les héros foncèrent vers la maison pour y regarder par une fenêtre après l'autre.

« Tu sais, si ça se trouve ton père à aussi quelque chose à se reprocher. Il avait le livre en sa possession et n'a pas daigné nous demander si nous en avions aussi un exemplaire. S'il n'est pas le Papillon, je le raye totalement de ma liste de personnes préférées. » commenta Ladybug durant ce temps.

ChatNoir s'arrêta et la regarda. « Quoi? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu n'essaierais pas de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère parce que tu penses que ça va me réconforter? »

« Euh, j'imagine… » avoua-t-elle.

« Merci. » lui répondit-il en arrivant dans sa chambre. « Je ne sais vraiment plus où le chercher! »

À ce moment, une alerte raisonna sur leur gadget. Un akumatisé avait été aperçu au Louvre.

En arrivant sur place, ils découvrirent les dégâts. Des objets historiques et significatifs de Paris avait disparus. Des témoins leurs montrèrent des images du vilain.

« Oui, je suis presque certain que c'est lui. Il y a de très fortes possibilités en tout cas. » confirma ChatNoir.

« Mais où est-il maintenant? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche? » fit Ladybug en réfléchissant avec lui.

« Peut-être moi, peut-être nous? Son livre? » embarqua-t-il.

Un message télévisé leur parvint alors. Comme pour répondre directement à leurs interrogations, le collectionneur fit une apparition télévisé.: « Ce livre que j'ai perdu était toute ma vie. Je vais maintenant utiliser vos misérables vies pour en écrire un nouveau. »

« Bon, on est fixé sur ce point et ensuite? » fit ChatNoir

« S'il te cherchait, où pourrait-il te trouver? » répondit sa partenaire.

« Dans ma chambre au manoir logiquement, mais sinon, à l'école, à l'Hôtel… »

« Je vote pour commencer par l'école… » fit Ladybug inquiète. « C'est la cible préférée du Papillon. » décida Ladybug en s'envolant.

« Ah non, ça c'est juste parce que Chloé passe beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre quand elle est à l'Hôtel! » plaisanta ChatNoir en la suivant également.

Mais à l'école, ils ne trouvèrent que des élèves sur l'heure du repas et un directeur un peu excédé que son école soit constamment saccagée.

« Parlez-en donc avec Chloé. » suggéra Ladybug.

« Nous l'avons élue notre service satisfaction clientèle officielle. » précisa ChatNoir.

En posant le pied sur le toit du Grand Paris, ChatNoir s'exclama : « Et voilà, retour à la case départ! »

« Et même plus que tu le crois! » intervint Ladybug alors qu'il allait sauter sur son balcon pour aller vers ce qu'il appelait jusque-là _sa_ chambre. Elle lui indiqua le bureau de son père de l'autre côté de la rue.

Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir l'Akumatisé y entrer.

Le combat contre son père fut féroce et épuisant. Surtout qu'ils étaient déjà fatigués de s'être autant promenés en ville. Même avec un bâton et un yoyo pour accélérer les choses, il restait qu'ils se déplaçaient à pied puisque cela allait plus vite.

ChatNoir y serait surement passé une ou deux fois si ce n'avait pas été de sa partenaire. Peut-être disait-elle vrai et qu'il devrait apprendre à se concentrer mais, le chaos avait été sa force jusque-là.

Sa vie battait de l'aile, et il remettait tout en cause. Mais, il se reprit et mit ses pensées parasites de côté lorsque Ladybug lui donna des instructions précises.

Puis ce fut le même soulagement apporté par chaque victoire: le papillon blanc s'envola et la ville redevint normale grâce à Ladybug.

Ensuite, un autre miracle se produisit. Son père s'inquiéta pour lui. Il paressait vraiment sincère et attaché à lui.

Peut-être ne savait-il simplement pas comment lui exprimer ses sentiments?

Adrien espéra très fort qu'il ne soit pas le Papillon. Peu importe, se rappela-t-il. Ils seraient bientôt fixés. Trois attaques en trois jours, le Papillon s'impatientait. Ils seraient bientôt face à face.

* * *

_Samedi soir_

ChatNoir atterrit dans une ruelle du quartier des spectacles près de Ladybug qui l'y attendait.

Tous deux se transformèrent puis, Adrien en costume trois pièces noir au tissus très doux offrit son bras à Marinette élégamment vêtue d'une robe droite bourgogne et coiffée avec des fleurs retenant ses cheveux détachés sur un côté.

Elle avait promit une soirée détente à son petit-ami et ne voulait en aucun cas rater l'occasion de lui faire plaisir.

Il la guida à travers le hall d'entrée d'un hôtel et ils prirent l'ascenseur en se regardant dans les yeux jusqu'au restaurant-terrasse qui se trouvait sur le toit.

L'endroit était magnifique. Il y avait une fontaine illuminée au centre et un pianiste y jouait sur un rutilant piano à queue. Sans oublier la voûte étoilée au-dessus d'eux!

Ce n'était pas un restaurant autrageusement dispendieux plutôt le genre d'endroit où les politiciens amenaient leurs maîtresses réalisa Marinette en reconnaissant quelques visages. Au moins, aucun paparazzi ne les surprendrait ce soir-là.

«Comment tu connais cet endroit?» demanda Marinette pour savoir jusqu'à quel point Adrien participait au monde de la jet-set. Elle se sentait tout à coup déplacée à ses côtés.

«Tu vois ce toit là-bas?» lui indiqua-t-il. «Ils ont des plantes que j'adore aller sentir quand je me promène la nuit. La première fois que j'ai vu ce restaurant, c'était depuis cet endroit.»

Elle rigola doucement en se détendant et ils discutèrent plaisamment jusqu'au dessert mais, il ne flirtait plus du tout avec elle.

Alors, elle demanda : «Vas-tu cesser de flirter avec moi maintenant qu'on est un couple?»

«Jamais!» lui promit-il «Je suis désolé. Je me sens un peu terne ce soir. Je ne me suis pas encore fait à l'idée d'être retourné vivre dans le manoir glacial de mon père (qui est peut-être ou peut-être pas mon ennemi juré) et je me laisse affecter malgré moi par tout ce qui m'arrive. Mais, je ne te prendrai jamais pour acquise! Je vais te courtiser, t'adorer, te couvrir d'attention jusqu'à la fin de nos jours! Je vais même le faire maintenant pour me faire pardonner mon humeur maussade!»

Il signala un maître d'hôtel et lui glissa un mot et un billet.

Puis, celui-ci repartit, il attrapa la main de Marinette et la couvrit de baisers fervents. Lorsque la chanson du pianiste se termina et que quelques personnes l'applaudirent poliment alors qu'il saluait et quittait, Adrien entraîna Marinette par la main et s'installa au piano.

«Tu peux simplement dire les paroles si tu préfères ne pas chanter, c'est comme tu le souhaites. Mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on forme un duo ce soir.»

Marinette était nerveuse. Ils n'avaient aucune partition ou livret et elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Mais Adrien entama une chanson française bien connue.

«C'est étrange. Ce que je ressens ce soir. D'être vraiment à toi pour la toute première fois.

_-Encore des mots, toujours des mots, les mêmes mots._

-Tu es la plus belle histoire d'amour qu'il pouvait m'arriver de vivre.

_-Des mots faciles, des mots fragiles...» N.A.(1)_

Alors que les notes jouées par Adrien emplissaient l'air de romantisme, son talent magistrale pour la musique et le flirte lui permirent d'improviser de nouvelles paroles bien personnelles pour celle qui occupait chacune de ses pensées.

Avec sa nervosité de se retrouver propulsée sous les yeux des gens, Marinette s'accrocha aux paroles originales de la chanson qui l'obligerent à traiter son chaton de charmeur.

Il avait une voix magnifique mais elle n'essaya même pas de pousser les accords. Elle chantonna doucement en suivant le rythme de la mélodie. Par contre, elle ne se priva pas de répondre aux regards noyés d'adoration d'Adrien par toutes les attitudes demandées par la chanson de l'agacement aux reproches et ne se priva pas de marteler que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter une fois qu'il avait commencé.

Mais c'était leur quotidien. Entre eux, il n'y avait rien de nouveau dans ces échanges.

Il flirtait, elle le repoussait. Et à la fin, elle était là pour lui et toute à lui de tout son être. C'était leur histoire à eux. Leur façon de se dire qu'ils s'aimaient.

* * *

Épilogue

_Le lundi suivant_

Dans la petite chambre d'un minuscule appartement, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts regardaient des photos présentant un très beau jeune homme blond, mannequin et qui avait également les yeux verts. Dehors, les gens s'agitaient, c'était la fête.

Une fête célébrant la personne qu'elle détestait le plus. La population de Paris fêtait les héros et _Ladybug_.

« Ma chère Volpina, Tu prenais tes rêves pour la réalité et Ladybug en a fait un cauchemar. Reprends le pouvoir de l'Illusion et fait de ce Jour des héros le cauchemar de tous les Parisiens...»

* * *

N.A. (1) Cette chanson est ''Paroles, Paroles'' popularisé par Dalida. Je vous recommande la version en duo avec Alain Delon.


End file.
